Le même sourire idiot
by J. Islington
Summary: Aussi loin que Gladio s'en souvienne, il avait toujours trouvé que Moon avait un sourire d'imbécile heureuse. Chapitres courts. Possible présence de guimauve. Attention, romance très longue à se mettre en route. (Fic compagnon de Entropie)
1. Moon

_Je m'étais dis que j'allais me coucher tôt. Sauf que j'ai joué à Pokémon Lune et que j'ai gros faible pour Gladio. Donc, au lieu de dormir, j'ai écris ce petit drabble, qui aura probablement une suite. Voilà voilà._

 _ **Genre:** Romance et un peu de tout et n'importe quoi._

 _ **Pairing:** Gladio/Moon (héroine de Lune et Soleil dont je ne connais pas le vrai nom)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à Gamefreak~_

 _ **Note importante:** Fiction sous forme de drabbles._

.

* * *

.

Gladio se souvenait avec précision de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Type:0 venait tout juste de mettre à terre le brindibou de Tili lorsqu'elle arriva. Déjà à l'époque, Moon était très jolie. Il revoyait son expression curieuse, ses cheveux noirs et raides, ses yeux chocolat. Même si sur le moment, ce n'était pas ça qu'il avait remarqué en premier. Non. Gladio n'avait vu que le bonnet rouge absolument ridicule qu'elle portait.

Puis il avait su qu'elle était la fameuse Moon que Tili avait mentionné peu avant leur combat. Comme elle était « trooooop forte » (selon les termes de Tili), il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la défier. Et parce qu'elle était la future maître de la ligue, Moon avait gagné avec l'aide de Lily, son chlorobule. Un sourire idiot aux lèvres, elle lui avait tendu la main, attendant qu'il la serre. Parce que déjà à l'époque, elle était comme ça, Moon. Toute gentille. Énervé, autant par l'enthousiasme épuisant de Tili que par le sourire idiot de Moon, il était parti en grommelant quelque chose à propos des chlorobules qui n'étaient pas censés être aussi forts.

Il ne l'admettrait jamais, même sous la torture, mais même après toutes ses années, Gladio ne s'était toujours pas remit de la cuisante défaite de Type:0 contre ce tout petit chlorobule.


	2. Deuxième Rencontre

_**Genre:** Romance et un peu de tout et n'importe quoi._

 _ **Pairing:** Gladio/Moon_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à Gamefreak~_

 ** _Note importante:_** _Les drabbles sont dans l'ordre chronologique._

 _Merci pour ces retours positifs. J'admets que je n'étais pas très sûre de moi car même si j'adore Pokémon depuis très longtemps et que j'écris depuis une bonne dizaine d'années, je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire dans la romance. Ça me rassure un peu. J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Bonne lecture!_

.

* * *

.

La seconde fois qu'il avait rencontré Moon, ça avait été au Dôme Royal. A la base, Gladio y était venu par curiosité et pour voir s'il n'y avait pas là-bas des adversaires intéressants pour type:0. Elle était rentrée dans le bâtiment juste après lui et lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, le sourire crétin de Moon s'était agrandi. Elle avait amorcé un mouvement pour venir lui parler mais elle suspendit son geste lorsque Royal Mask lui sauta presque dessus, rapidement suivi de Tili. Quand il y repensait, il réalisait que ce n'était qu'à partir de la troisième fois qu'ils s'étaient vu qu'ils avaient vraiment eu l'occasion de parler ensemble. Et encore. La plupart du temps, c'était Gladio _lui-même_ qui faisait la conversation pour deux: « parler » était un bien grand mot quand on savait que l'éloquence de Moon était aussi développée que la puissance d'un magicarpe.

Du coin de l'œil, Gladio les observa bavarder et commença à s'en aller : au vu de la direction que prenait leur conversation, ils allaient _forcément_ chercher une quatrième personne pour la bataille royale. Et il était prêt à parier que s'il restait là, ça allait tomber sur lui. En temps normal, il ne disait pas non à un combat, mais là, le garçon n'appréciait pas l'idée de se retrouver seul face à trois hurluberlus qui parlaient si fort qu'on entendait qu'eux et attiraient tous les regards. Ou tout du moins, Royal Mask et Tili parlaient. Moon ne disait rien. Elle n'ouvrait la bouche qu'en de rares occasions et se contentait de sourire bêtement le reste du temps. Ce qui dans le fond, ne changeait pas grand chose : hors de question de s'afficher avec eux.

Aussi discrètement que l'on puisse l'être en étant en noir et rouge dans un environnement blanc, Gladio se glissa vers la sortie.

« Toi là-bas ! »

Gladio se figea et ferma les yeux, réprimant de justesse le juron qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il _sentait_ que ça allait lui tomber dessus.

« Tu seras notre troisième challenger, s'exclama Royal Mask avec un sourire lumineux. »

Et bien sûr, on ne lui demandait pas son avis. Tili et Royal Mask partirent immédiatement dans l'arène. Restée seule avec lui, le sourire de Moon devînt brièvement désolé avant qu'elle ne lui fasse signe de venir. Gladio soupira d'exaspération mais obtempéra : à défaut d'être avec des gens qu'ils appréciaient, ça ferait toujours de l'entraînement en plus pour type:0.


	3. La Cleptomane

_**Genre:** Romance et un peu de tout et n'importe quoi._

 _ **Pairing:** Gladio/Moon (héroine de Lune et Soleil dont je ne connais pas le vrai nom)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à Gamefreak~_

 _Encore merci pour ces retours positifs. =)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

.

* * *

.

La troisième fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, c'était au motel de la route 8. Ce soir-là, Gladio rentra dans sa chambre, après une longue journée d'entraînement avec type:0 et nosferapti. Une mauvaise surprise l'y attendait. De son côté, Moon venait tout juste de réussir l'épreuve de Kiwae et était en route pour celle de Barbara. Elle était passée au centre pokémon puis s'était mis à la recherche d'objets intéressants pour la suite de son aventure. En tout cas, lorsque Gladio la trouva dans sa chambre, ce fut l'explication qu'elle lui fournit pour expliquer sa présence dans la pièce, faisant d'elle la fameuse mauvaise surprise.

« Donc, si je comprend bien, tu considères que prendre des objets est une raison valable pour entrer chez les gens lorsqu'ils sont absents...

\- Ils ne sont pas toujours absents. Le plus souvent, ils sont même là quand j'entre et ne disent rien, fit savoir Moon. »

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Gladio plaça sa main devant son visage en signe de consternation. Il se doutait bien que Moon, avec son stupide sourire constamment accroché aux lèvres, avait un grain. Mais en avoir la confirmation de la bouche de la jeune fille elle-même, c'était inattendu. D'un autre côté, si les gens la laissaient faire, aussi... Peut-être qu'eux aussi, n'étaient pas entièrement sains d'esprits.

« Ça s'appelle du vol. »

Il faisait partie de la Team Skull. C'était bien triste que ce soit lui, de toutes les personnes, qui lui explique qu'elle n'avait pas à entrer chez les gens pour se servir. Au moins, elle avait le bon goût d'avoir l'air gênée.

« Vu qu'ils ne se plaignent pas et me donnent même des cadeaux quand je leur parle, peut-on vraiment parler de vol ? En plus, à chaque fois, c'est posé bien en évidence sur le sol, finit par répondre Moon. A croire qu'ils veulent que je le prenne... »

Face à l'air convaincu de Moon, il soupira, résigné. Il ne lui ferait pas entendre raison. A la place, Gladio tendit la main, faisant signe à la jeune fille de lui rendre ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans sa chambre.

« Je n'ai rien pris : rien ne traînait en évidence. »

Gladio n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir l'habitude de ranger soigneusement ses affaires.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas... Hors de ma vue. »

Il n'était pas d'humeur à les supporter plus longtemps, elle et ses habitudes douteuses.

« Quoi ? Mais...

\- J'ai dis : hors de ma vue, la coupa t-il en la mettant dehors. »

Dès que Moon fut hors de sa chambre, Gladio claqua la porte derrière elle et s'appuya contre celle-ci. Il soupira profondément, essayant d'ignorer la migraine donnée par les babillages de la jeune fille sur ses différents larcins.

« Foutue cleptomane, pesta-t-il en posant son front contre la porte. »

Dire que ça avait été leur première conversation.


	4. et sans-gène, en plus de ça

_**Genre:** Romance et un peu de tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout du n'importe quoi, en fait._

 _ **Personnages/Pairing:** Gladio/Moon_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à Gamefreak~_

 _Je vous remercie encore pour les favoris, les reviews et les follows. Je suis vraiment très contente et j'espère que la suite vous plaira. ^^_

 ** _Réponse aux anonymes:_**

 _0_ _95Fan_ _y: Gladio est tellement attachant, faut dire. Quelque part, je regrette un peu qu'on ne puisse pas passer plus de temps que ça avec lui dans le jeu. Pour répondre à ta question, je suis sûre qu'il apparaîtra dans l'anime. C'est le frère de Lilie et il est important dans l'histoire de Soleil et Lune. Après, je pense que je me baserai plutôt sur ce qu'on sait de lui dans les jeux, vu que je ne suis pas l'anime. En tout cas, merci pour ta review!_

.

* * *

.

On aurait pu croire que le message serait passé (à savoir que Gladio ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec elle) lorsqu'il l'avait mit à la porte en s'écriant « hors de ma vue ». Que nenni ! Deux jours plus tard, Moon était à nouveau chez lui lorsqu'il revînt d'une mission avec la team Skull. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment elle était rentrée, puisqu'il avait verrouillé la porte en partant et que les fenêtres ne s'ouvraient que de l'intérieur. Elle était juste là, en train de regarder la télévision, affalée comme un phogleur obèse dans _son_ lit.

« Coucou Gladio ! »

En le voyant, elle se redressa correctement et croisa ses fines jambes, son sourire débile collé à son visage. Gladio plissa les lèvres et se massa les tempes : après une journée entière à supporter les crétins de la team Skull, il ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur à gérer une cleptomane sans-gène.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, grinça-t-il en se préparant à la mettre dehors à nouveau.

\- Eh bien après avoir réussi l'épreuve de Barbara, je me suis dis que je pouvais bien me faire une journée shopping avant d'aller affronter la doyenne. Du coup, j'ai décidé d'aller à Ho'Ohale mais sur le chemin... »

 _Seigneur_ , se désespéra Gladio. Moon était visiblement de ces gens qui, au lieu de simplement répondre à une question en une phrase, se sentaient obligés de tout raconter dans les moindres détails. Même les plus inutiles. Surtout les plus inutiles, en fait.

« La version courte, la coupa-t-il aussitôt pour éviter d'avoir à l'écouter pendant des heures.

\- J'avais un œuf à faire éclore, répondit-elle, un peu vexée qu'on l'ait coupé dans son récit. »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, la jeune dresseuse sortit de sa pokéball un tout jeune évoli. Un silence consterné s'installa dans la pièce. A croire que Moon allait passer maître dans l'art de passer pour une dingue aux yeux de Gladio.

« Et bien entendu, ma chambre est la meilleur endroit pour faire éclore un œuf de pokémon, dit-il, l'air de questionner sa logique autant que sa santé mentale.

\- Tout à fait. »

Un autre silence consterné lui répondit.

« Sinon, j'ai aussi acheté des malasadas. Tu en veux ? »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Moon, son évoli dans les bras, se retrouvait à nouveau à la porte.

.

* * *

.

 _ **L'équipe de Moon:**_

 _Figaro, un matoufeu_

 _Lily, une chlorobule déjà mentionnée dans le premier chapitre_

 _Mousse, un froussardine_

 _Toko, un évoli_


	5. Apocyne

_**Genre:** Romance et un peu de tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout du n'importe quoi, en fait._

 _ **Personnages/Pairing:** Gladio, Apocyne, Moon (mentionnée)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à Gamefreak~_

 _ **Note importante:** J'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge. Si j'ai oublié de répondre à l'une de vos reviews, dites le moi._

 _Je vous remercie encore pour les favoris, les reviews et les follows. Je suis vraiment très contente et j'espère que la suite vous plaira. ^^_

 ** _Réponse aux anonymes:_**

 _M: Gladio est très fun à écrire. J'imagine sans mal son incompréhension/exaspération/ses crises de nerf (rayer la mention inutile) face aux bêtises de Moon. J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Merci pour ta review. ^^_

 _0_ _95Fan_ _y: Non, Moon n'utilisera pas lunala ou solgaleo. N'utilisant pas moi-même de légendaire, j'admet n'avoir même pas pensé qu'elle puisse le faire. Après, son équipe finale, qu'elle utilisera à la ligue, est déjà décidée mais il y aura quelques petites variations au cours de l'histoire: certains pokémons quitteront l'équipe, d'autres la rejoindront, ect. Bref._ _Merci pour ta review!_

.

* * *

.

Apocyne s'inquiétait toujours du bien-être des sbires. Bien qu'ils soient complètement stupides, ils n'en restaient pas moins attachants. Lorsque l'un d'eux avait un problème, qu'il soit d'ordre émotionnel ou relationnel, elle faisait de son mieux pour essayer de l'aider. Et ce n'était pas parce que Gladio était plus intelligent et plus difficile à approcher que les sbires qu'il coupait à cette règle. Fidèle à son titre de « sista », elle avait immédiatement su percevoir les petits détails inhabituels chez le garçon. Comme par exemple, le mutisme dans lequel il s'était plongé depuis leur rencontre dans la grotte taupiqueur. Il était toujours très calme, bien sûr, mais dans le cas présent, il l'était encore plus que d'habitude et quelque part, ça en devenait presque inquiétant.

« Bon. Y se passe quoi ? »

Il grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un « rien » irrité. Apocyne n'abandonna pas pour autant.

« Commence pas à me sortir tes airs de toutou enragé. Ça marche peut-être sur les autres lascars, mais pas avec moi. »

Bien entendu, Gladio était décidé à faire sa tête de mule. Apocyne réprima le soupir qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres et réfléchit quelques instants. La jeune femme devina immédiatement qu'il y avait un lien avec cette dresseuse qui l'avait vaincu... Elle avait l'air d'avoir le don de l'irriter prodigieusement. Ce qui était compréhensible, songea Apocyne en repensant à sa rencontre avec Moon.

« Il y a un rapport avec cette fille. »

Comme Gladio ne parlait jamais de ses adversaires, ça avait intrigué Apocyne qu'il se mette subitement à parler d'une dresseuse en particulier. L'admin s'était même demandé s'il n'avait pas un petit crush, par le plus grand des hasard. En conséquence, elle était allée à la rencontre de Moon sur la Colline Memento. Apocyne n'avait pas été déçue.

« Moon, grogna-t-il, encore plus agacé qu'avant. »

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait, cette fois ? Elle est encore rentrée chez toi ? »

Personne ne le mentionnait devant Gladio pour éviter de le froisser, mais les entrées par effraction de Moon chez lui faisaient bien rire les sbires et Guzma.

« Non.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Rien. »

Les deux sourcils d'Apocyne se haussèrent. Allons bon.

« Rien ?

\- Rien. Ça fait deux jours que je ne l'ai pas vu traîner près de chez moi. Et justement, c'est pas normal. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle prépare et ça m'inquiète : qu'est-ce qu'elle va me faire, cette fois ? »

Il y eut un silence gêné. Peut-être que laisser Gladio affecté à Akala n'était pas une bonne idée : tourner en rond sur la même île, couplée à l'influence de Moon, avaient commencé à le rendre dingue. Apocyne nota dans un coin de son esprit de demander à Guzma de le faire bouger un peu.

« La dernière fois que tu l'as vu, c'était quand son œuf venait d'éclore, non ? Elle ne t'avait pas dit qu'elle devait affronter la doyenne aujourd'hui ?

\- … Si, entre deux babillements sur les malasadas qu'elle avait acheté.

\- Eh bien voilà. Ta Moon adorée, je l'ai rencontré aujourd'hui et elle allait affronter la doyenne. Voilà pourquoi elle n'est toujours pas venue te voir.

\- Premièrement, ce n'est pas "ma Moon adorée". Deuxièmement, je suis bien content qu'elle ne soit pas venue me voir, s'exclama-t-il avant de s'en aller sur ces bonnes paroles, l'air irrité. »

Mouais. Il avait beau dire, Apocyne continuait à croire que c'était bizarre que Gladio se mette subitement à parler d'une fille en particulier.

« Le déni, soupira-t-elle avant de sortir son appel monture et retourner à Ula-Ula. »


	6. Mousse

_**Genre:** Romance et un peu de tout et n'importe quoi._

 _ **Personnages/Pairing:** Gladio/Moon_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à Gamefreak~_

 _Nous voilà avec un texte un peu plus sérieux... Je ne peux pas toujours raconter les délires de Moon: je n'en aurais plus avant la fin de la fiction sinon._

 _Je vous remercie encore de lire mes bêtises sur Moon et Gladio._

 _Bonne lecture!_

.

* * *

.

Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps lorsqu'il revînt de sa petite conversation avec Apocyne. Le vent soufflait dans les arbres et la lune illuminait le ciel. Les étoiles faisaient pâle figure à côté d'elle. C'était une belle nuit. Paisible. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Gladio n'aurait pas su dire quoi sur le moment mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

Puis, lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'un evoli gambadant près du motel, ça lui sauta aux yeux. Lorsque Moon entrait dans sa chambre, elle allumait la lumière. Et vu que son pokémon était là, alors nul doute que la dresseuse n'était pas loin. Sauf que cette fois-là, aucune lumière ne s'échappait de sa chambre au motel. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : pour une fois, Moon ne s'était pas glissée dans sa chambre. Quelque part, ça l'inquiétait un peu. Il s'agenouilla et grattouilla le crâne de l'evoli (il n'avait pas la moindre idée du nom que Moon lui avait donné) et chercha la jeune fille du regard.

Au bout de quelques secondes de fouilles de l'obscurité, il finit par la repérer, allongée sous le porche du motel. Une masse noire reposait sur son ventre et en s'approchant Gladio constata qu'il s'agissait en fait de son matoufeu. Moon contemplait le plafond du porche tout en passant une main distraite dans la fourrure de son pokémon.

« Bonsoir Gladio, articula-t-elle à voix basse dès qu'il fut dans son champ de vision. »

Déprimée. Elle avait l'air déprimée. Il en allait de même pour son matoufeu. Du coin de l'œil, il repéra aussi Lily qui contemplait les vagues s'écraser contre le pied de la falaise. L'evoli se joignit à la chlorobule et se blottit contre elle. Ils étaient tous moroses.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

\- Je réfléchis. »

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus, comme si ces deux petits mots suffisaient à expliquer pourquoi diable n'était-elle pas en train de sourire comme une idiote, pourquoi était-elle allongée sous le porche du motel, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas envahit son espace vital, pourquoi ses pokémons et elle semblaient déprimés. Gladio pensa que Moon ne prendrait pas la peine de développer sa pensée, lorsqu'elle poursuivit, toujours à voix basse.

« C'est quoi un bon dresseur, pour toi ? »

Gladio haussa un sourcil. Ainsi, ça allait être ce type de conversation ? Sans rien dire, il s'installa à côté d'elle. Comme il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre (il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchit à la question), il la laissa poursuivre sans l'interrompre.

« Tu sais, quand je vivais à Kanto, je passais mes journées à regarder les tournois de la Ligue. J'adorais regarder ces dresseurs se battre contre le Conseil 4 et lorsque l'un des challengers devenait Maître, je me disais que je voulais devenir comme eux. Un champion qui gagne tous ses combats. »

Du peu que Gladio avait entendu sur son parcours de dresseuse jusque-là, elle était bien partie pour atteindre cet objectif. Il espérait quand même avoir un jour le niveau pour la battre avec type:0.

« Puis ma mère et moi avons déménagé à Alola, je suis devenue dresseuse et la suite, je pense que tu en connais les grandes lignes. »

Gladio ne commenta pas. Il se contenta de scruter le visage de Moon, difficilement perceptible dans la nuit.

« Je ne m'en rendais pas compte avant, mais c'est dur d'être dresseur. Tu passes ta vie dehors, que tu te découvres des responsabilités que tu n'avais pas quand tu vivais chez tes parents, si tu ne gagnes pas assez de combat, tu n'as pas assez d'argent pour manger comme il faut... Mais je ne t'apprend rien, j'imagine : tu as fugué de chez toi. »

Gladio allait lui demander comment elle était au courant de ce détail, lorsqu'il se rappela que les sbires de la Team Skull qui l'accompagnaient lors de leur première rencontre l'avaient mentionné.

« Alors du coup, je me demande... Est-ce qu'un bon dresseur, c'est quelqu'un qui pousse toujours plus loin ses pokémons et gagne tous ses combats... Ou est-ce que c'est quelqu'un qui s'arrête lorsqu'ils atteignent leur limite, quitte à perdre un combat ?

\- Il faut trouver le juste milieu, répondit-il simplement. Comme tu l'as dis, les dresseurs ont besoin de gagner des combats pour vivre mais ça ne sert à rien de pousser tes pokémons à l'extrême. Rien de bon ne ressort de ceux qui font ça. »

En prononçant ces mots, Gladio se souvînt d'un pokémon en particulier. Un tyranocif ramené au Paradis Aether quand il était petit. On ne savait pas trop d'où il venait, ni qui l'avait entraîné. Tout ce que la Fondation avait réussi à deviner, c'était qu'à la suite d'un combat très violent, le tyranocif avait perdu l'usage d'une de ses pattes. Son dresseur, l'ayant probablement jugé inutile, l'avait abandonné dans cet état sur une plage de Poni. Dans son malheur, ce tyranocif avait eu de la chance. D'autres pokémons sacrifiaient leur vie pour offrir la victoire à leur dresseur.

« Tu l'as trouvé, toi, ce juste milieu, demanda Moon en se redressant sur ses coudes.

\- Oui. On l'a trouvé assez vite, d'ailleurs : vu que je vivais sur mes économies, à l'époque, type:0 et moi n'avions pas trop le choix que de s'accorder rapidement. »

Moon ne répondit pas immédiatement. Tout d'abord, elle chassa son matoufeu de son ventre et rappela tous ses pokémons dans leurs pokéballs, avant de se relever.

« Tu as bien de la chance. »

Sur ces mots, Moon s'en alla sans plus rien ajouter.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Mise à jour de l'équipe de Moon:_**

 _\- Figaro (matoufeu)_

 _\- Lily (chlorobule)_

 _\- Toko (evoli)_


	7. Question de difficulté

_**Genre:** Romance et un peu de tout et n'importe quoi_

 _ **Personnages:** Gladio, Tili, Moon (mentionnée)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Sans surprise, aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à Gamefreak._

 _ **Note importante:** Je ne suis absolument pas à l'aise pour décrire des combats. C'est bien pour ça que j'évite d'en décrire sur des fictions que je met en ligne. J'espère quand même m'améliorer dans ce domaine._

 _Comme d'habitude, je vous remercie tous pour ces commentaires, les favoris et les follows. Vu que la partie francophone du fandom Pokémon me semble un peu désertée, je ne pensais pas que je recevrais autant de retour en seulement six chapitres._

 ** _Réponses aux anonymes:_**

 _Rana_ _: ça n'est pas dit explicitement mais si tu regardes l'équipe que Moon avait au chapitre 4 (je crois que c'était dans ce chapitre que j'avais mis son équipe pour la première fois) puis la mise à jour faite dans le six et que tu tiens compte du titre du chapitre, tu sais pourquoi elle déprime. En tout cas, merci pour ta review. ^^_

 _Serena: Eh bien voici la suite~_

 _Bonne lecture à tous!_

.

* * *

.

Cela faisait une semaine depuis le soir où Moon était venue au motel. Cela faisait aussi cinq jours qu'il était à Ula-Ula. Nul doute que la dresseuse était aussi sur l'île : son tour des îles l'avait forcément mené là. Et à chaque recoin de rues de Malié, Gladio ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la chercher du regard. Officiellement, c'était pour mieux l'éviter. Mais la minuscule part de lui qui n'était pas intoxiquée par la mauvaise foi ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Moon. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien, la dernière fois...

« J'arrive pas à dire qui est le pire entre toi et Moon. »

Et trop occupé à scruter la foule du parc de Malié à la recherche de Moon, il n'avait pas remarqué Tili (alias Idiot du village numéro 2. Moon étant la numéro 1) s'approcher de lui avec un grand sourire pour lui proposer un combat.

Gladio croisa les bras et le fusilla du regard. L'autre garçon se contenta de sourire comme un demeuré et rappela son efflèche. Son pokémon suivant était un aquali à l'air revêche, déjà affaibli par le nosferalto de Gladio. Une large cicatrice, vestige d'une terrible griffure, barrait l'œil gauche du pokémon eau. Type:0 ne sembla nullement être impressionné par l'état de son adversaire.

« Elle me bat tout le temps... Et je peux me tromper mais je crois que tu es bien parti pour me battre, toi aussi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas : moi non plus, je ne sais pas qui est le pire entre toi et Moon. Je crois que vous êtes aussi agaçants l'un que l'autre. »

La part de lui qui s'inquiétait pour Moon le suppliait de demander des nouvelles de la jeune fille à Tili. Ces deux-là étaient tout le temps fourrés ensemble, alors il devait bien savoir quelque chose.

Profitant d'une seconde de son inattention, l'aquali frappa de plein fouet type:0 avec une attaque vibraqua, ce qui ramena Gladio à la réalité du même coup. En retour, il ordonna à son pokémon de lancer eclate'griffe. La patte de type:0 s'abattit violemment et fit résonner le bruit sinistre des cottes brisées de l'aquali. Les deux dresseurs grimacèrent de concert. Loin de se décourager, le pokémon eau ignora la douleur et, toujours prêt à en découdre, jeta un regard meurtrier à son adversaire.

« Recommence, commença Gladio. Encore...

\- Stooop, s'empressa de le couper Tili en rappelant son pokémon. C'est bon, je pense qu'aquali a assez prit pour la journée. »

Gladio haussa un sourcil : à lui, l'aquali lui avait parut encore capable de prendre quelques coups.

« Vu ce qui est arrivé à Moon, je ne tiens pas à prendre de risques, se justifia Tili comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

\- Ravi de voir que tu fais plus attention qu'elle. »

En face de lui, le sourire de Tili vacilla et Gladio regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Si sa sœur avait été là, elle l'aurait rabroué pour ces mots si durs et sévères. Moon n'avait probablement pas fait exprès mais... D'un autre côté, le dresseur se devait de connaître les limites de son pokémon. Si Moon n'était pas capable de faire ça, elle ferait tout aussi bien d'arrêter son tour des îles.

« Tu sais ce qu'elle fait en ce moment, ajouta-t-il rapidement pour noyer le poisson. »

Ravi de changer de sujet, Tili passa ses mains derrière sa nuque et retrouva aussitôt le sourire.

« Elle a passé l'épreuve de Chrys. En attendant que je la réussisse à mon tour et qu'on fasse le trajet ensemble pour la prochaine épreuve, il me semble qu'elle entraîne son nouveau pokémon eau.

\- Nouveau ?

\- Oui... Tu sais, celui qui va remplacer Mousse.

\- … Mousse ?

\- Son froussardine, précisa Tili. »

Gladio ne savait même pas que Moon avait un froussardine. Elle l'avait probablement capturé après leur première rencontre, sur la Colline Clapotis. Et puisqu'il se faisait remplacer, nul doute que c'était lui que la dresseuse avait perdu.

« En tout cas, même si Moon est super douée pour dresser des pokémons, avec Ode, elle va galérer. »

Gladio fronça les sourcils. Il supposa que « Ode » était le nouveau pokémon eau mais ne vit pas pourquoi elle aurait du mal à l'entraîner : Moon était, après tout, la seule folle capable de s'entraîner plusieurs nuits d'affilées et d'en ressortir aussi fraîche et pimpante qu'après une longue sieste. Le tout sans la moindre cerne ou yeux injectés de sang. Franchement, si avec ça elle n'était pas capable de dresser n'importe quel pokémon...

« Pourquoi elle aurait du mal ?

\- C'est un barpeau. »

Il y eu un long silence durant lequel Gladio imagina le faible et hideux petit poisson grisâtre. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Tili pensait que Moon aurait du mal avec Ode. A moins de les faire évoluer, les barpeaus ne valaient pas mieux que des magicarpes. Et encore! Les magicarpes étaient relativement facile à trouver et à faire évoluer, eux. A l'expression de Tili, Gladio comprit qu'il pensait la même chose que lui.

« Peut-être qu'elle aime la difficulté. Ou alors, elle aime juste souffrir, déclara tranquillement Tili. »

Ou alors, elle préférait entraîner un pokémon difficile plutôt que de réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais ça, Gladio préféra ne pas le dire tout haut.

.

* * *

.

 _Mise à jour de l'équipe de Moon:_

- _Figaro (félinferno)_

 _\- Lily (fragilady)_

 _\- Toko (evoli)_

 _\- Ode (barpeau)_


	8. Les Malheurs de Guzma

_Vous vous souvenez quand j'avais dis que ce serait un recueil de drabbles? Et comment ces drabbles ont bien vite dépassé les 500 mots pour devenir des chapitres courts? Bah cette fois, j'ai réussi à refaire un drabble. Un vrai drabble, qui ne dépasse pas les 500 mots. J'étais contente. Et puis fallait que j'écrive ce bout de scène pour introduire le prochain chapitre qui sera un peu plus long. Bref._

 _Je remercie tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, mettent en favori et en follow, ainsi que tous les lecteurs fantômes. Je suis vraiment très contente que mes drabbles/chapitres courts vous plaisent._

 _ **Genre:** c'est censé être de la romance mais au final, c'est un peu de tout. J'ai toujours été une bille pour rester concentrer sur de la romance._

 _ **Pairing/Personnages** : Gladio, Apocyne, Guzma et Moon (mentionnée)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à Gamefreak. Seuls les fabuleux surnoms des pokémons de Moon sortent de mon esprit._

 _ **Réponses aux anonymes:**_

 _Serena: Il y a pas de quoi. ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira._

 _Onihime: Je ne pense pas que ce soit "presque réaliste"... Disons que dans ma tête, c'est logique que certains combats tournent mal et ne se terminent pas forcément par un simple KO. Il y aura probablement une scène où Gladio sera jaloux de Tili ou de sa sœur mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Probablement après la ligue._

 _095fany: Moon a perdu son froussardine parce que dans ma tête, ce genre de trucs est possible: on parle de combats impliquant des animaux avec des pouvoirs assez puissants. Même s'ils sont robustes, ils ont leurs limites. Et puis ça fait partie des moments importants dans la vie de Moon, qui lui mettent du plomb dans la tête, tout ça... (Et puis j'aime le drama. Il y a ça à prendre en compte aussi) Bref, merci pour ta review._

 _Shadows et Guest: Voici le prochain chapitre~_

 _Deviolet: Merci, je suis contente qu'ils te plaisent. Pour répondre à ta question, cette réalisation arrivera sans le moindre doute après la ligue. Quand les choses seront plus calmes, plus propices à l'introspection... Tout ça._

 _Bonne lecture!_

.

* * *

.

Le lit-double dont les pieds étaient brisés avait été poussé dans un coin de la pièce. Comme il était de travers, il prenait une bonne partie de la place. Des cadavres de bouteilles s'alignaient sur les étagères, soigneusement gardées pour servir de projectiles sur un sbire agaçant. La seule autre étagère avait été renversée et un trône reposait dessus. Si l'on regardait attentivement, on remarquait que ses accoudoirs étaient couverts de traces de coups, comme si quelqu'un avait abattu ses poings dessus de manière régulière pour se défouler. Un ordinateur portable, lui aussi maltraité par son propriétaire se trouvait non loin de là, sur une petite table bancale. Le seul meuble en bon état se trouvait être un coffre de fer rouge débordant d'insectozélides. L'écœurant parfum de la peinture toute fraîche des graffitis sur le mur empestait la pièce et se mélangeait à l'odeur de renfermé qui y flottait naturellement. Le regard fixé sur une tâche d'humidité au plafond, Gladio émit un claquement de langue agacé : la ménagère maniaque qui sommeillait en lui hurlait d'horreur face à l'état déplorable de cette chambre. A défaut d'être ordonné, cet idiot de Guzma pourrait au moins aérer la pièce et s'occuper de tous les problèmes de fuite d'eau du Manoir Chelou, songea Gladio. Devinant ses pensées, Apocyne qui se trouvait à côté de lui, lui mit une claque sur l'arrière du crâne.

« Arrête ça, râla Gladio en la fusillant du regard. Je n'ai rien dis et que je sache, tu n'es pas ma mère.

\- T'as rien dis mais tu l'as pensé, répliqua simplement Apocyne en haussant les épaules. »

Un autre claquement de langue agacé lui répondit. Gladio lui tourna le dos, croisant les bras à la manière d'un enfant boudeur. Cela arracha un sourire amusé à Apocyne.

Soudain, la porte poussa un cri d'agonie en percutant le mur, tandis qu'elle était presque arrachée de ses arrachée de ses gonds. Celui qu'ils attendaient était arrivé. Gladio et Apocyne s'échangèrent un regard vaguement désespéré : Guzma était de mauvaise humeur. _Encore_. Et quand Guzma était de mauvaise humeur, il prenait des bouteilles vides et les lançaient sur les sbires pour se défouler. Ou il maltraitait son mobilier. Au choix. Prudents, Gladio et Apocyne décidèrent de ne pas le contrarier plus et ne pipèrent mot.

En silence, ils regardèrent le chef de la Team Skull s'installer dans son trône et abattre son poing sur le clavier de son pauvre ordinateur. Il poussa une grosse inspiration et hurla un tonitruant :

« Je vais la DEFONCER ! »

Ah. Une telle réaction ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Guzma avait rencontré Moon.


	9. L'avertissement

_Bonjour~_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre. Nouveau chapitre qui a en fait été écrit avant le précédent drabble. Mais comme je trouvais que ce chapitre tombait un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe, j'ai écris la petite scène où Guzma débarque en pétard dans sa chambre. Voilà, vous savez tout. Enfin bref._

 _ **Genre:** à la base, je voulais faire de la romance. A la base. Maintenant, c'est plutôt du grand n'importe quoi._

 _ **Pairing/Personnages** : Gladio, Moon, Tili_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à Gamefreak. Une bonne partie des dialogues de ce chapitre sortent tout droit du jeu._

 _ **Réponses aux anonymes:**_

 _Deviolet: Il y a pas de quoi. ^^ J'aime bien répondre aux gens. Alors mon rythme de parution... Il se résume en une seule phrase: "un rythme de parution? Quel rythme de parution?". Je poste quand j'ai quelque chose à poster et je n'essaierai pas de respecter un quelconque délai parce que je me connais: jamais je ne le respecterai. Si ce chapitre est sorti rapidement, c'est uniquement parce que je l'avais écris avant le précédent et qu'il était donc prêt depuis un moment._

 _Onihime : Je l'imaginais bien en maniaque de la propreté. Faudra que j'écrive un petit texte sur ce petit aspect de sa personnalité un de ces jours, d'ailleurs. En tout cas, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira._

 _Bonne lecture!_

.

* * *

.

Il rejoua la conversation qui s'était déroulée au Manoir Chelou dans sa tête. Au début, Guzma s'était lancé dans une diatribe anti-Moon. Jusque-là, rien d'anormal: le chef de la Team Skull avait clairement du mal à avaler qu'une gamine de onze ans l'ait vaincu. Puis Guzma s'était calmé d'une grande inspiration, juste avant de changer de sujet. C'était à partir de là que les choses étaient devenues problématiques. Il leur avait annoncé qu'ils allaient chercher une voleuse de pokémon. Leur but ? Lui reprendre cosmog.

Gladio s'installa sous le porche du motel d'Ula-Ula et attendit, l'air inquiet. Plus que la voleuse, c'était cosmog que la Team Skull cherchait... La dernière fois que Gladio avait vu ce tout petit pokémon, c'était lorsqu'il vivait encore avec sa mère et sa sœur au Paradis Aether, un peu plus de deux ans plus tôt. Le jeune homme ne savait même pas que cosmog avait été volé... En tout cas, une chose était sûre : nul doute que sa mère voulait récupérer le petit pokémon.

Il devait voir Moon et Tili. Ça le tuait de l'admettre mais dans l'état actuel des choses, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour perturber les plans de Guzma. Mais s'il y avait bien quelqu'un capable de lui poser problème, c'était forcément Moon. S'il se basait sur le scandale qu'avait fait le chef de la Team Skull en rentrant à Kokohio, celui-ci ne lui posait pas le moindre problème. Et peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas de problème à se débrouiller avec la Fondation Aether aussi : Gladio sentait que tôt ou tard, Moon se retrouverait mêlée aux affaires d'Elsa-Mina.

A peine entendit-il la voix de Tili qu'il se leva et se planta devant lui. Moon était derrière lui, son evoli dans les bras. Gladio sentit brièvement une petite pointe d'inquiétude remuer son ventre en la voyant. Allait-elle mieux ? C'était difficile à dire. Moon affichait son habituel sourire stupide. Le garçon le trouva tout de même un peu figé.

Il chassa cette impression de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment pour de telles considérations.

« La team skull en a après un pokémon appelé cosmog. Ça vous dit quelque chose, fit-il en dardant sur eux un regard insistant.

\- Hein ?! Euh... Non, s'exclama Tili dont les joues se couvrir aussitôt de rougeurs. Et même si on savait, bah on te dirait rien ! »

Tili étant un très mauvais menteur, sa réaction parla pour eux : oui, ils connaissaient cosmog mais on leur avait dit de faire comme si ça n'était pas le cas. Moon, quant à elle, demeurait imperturbable.

Gladio ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Étaient-ils au courant de l'importance de cosmog ? Probablement pas.

« Cosmog n'est pas très puissant, en soi, commença Gladio. Mais on raconte qu'il a le pouvoir d'invoquer un pokémon terrifiant... S'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains, c'est la région d'Alola toute entière qui court à la catastrophe, poursuivit-il.

\- La catastrophe ? Genre... La vraie cata ?! Mais c'est grave, ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour empêcher ça ? »

Gladio était ravi de voir que Tili avait l'air de comprendre où était le problème : ça le rassurait de voir que sur les deux idiots du village, il y en avait au moins un qui réagissait comme il le fallait. Parce que Moon elle, continuait à sourire bêtement sans rien dire. Comme si Gladio ne venait pas de les mettre en garde. Le jeune homme retînt un claquement de langue agacé et fixa la jeune fille droit dans les yeux.

« Si vous savez où il est, protégez le. Moi, je suis à la solde de la Team Skull... Je suis pieds et poings liés. Mais vous, vous pouvez encore agir. Protégez cosmog à tout prix ! »

Il leur tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner. Gladio s'arrêta quelques secondes. La team Skull savait pour cosmog. Ça n'était pas normal.

« Quelque chose cloche dans cette histoire, marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. Comment la team Skull a-t-elle bien pu apprendre l'existence de cosmog ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, demanda Tili, une note d'inquiétude dans la voix. »

Gladio ignora la question. Guzma et ses sbires voulaient cosmog... Le jeune homme avait peur de comprendre ce que cela impliquait. Ou plutôt, il avait du mal à se l'avouer : il sentait l'ombre de sa mère planer sur la Team Skull. Il reprit sa route lorsque soudain, Moon le tira de ses pensées.

« Et toi alors ? Comment tu peux savoir pour cosmog, demanda Moon en croisant les bras. Parce que clairement, tu le connaissais déjà avant que Guzma se mette à le chercher. »

Gladio sursauta presque et se retourna, l'air surpris : c'était la première fois que Moon lui adressait plus de quatre mots en présence d'autres personnes. D'habitude, elle se contentait de laisser les autres parler à sa place en souriant bêtement. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et sentit son cœur rater un battement. Un long frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale : il n'avait jamais remarquer à quel point Moon avait un regard perçant. Elle continuait de sourire comme une demeurée mais il y avait quelque chose, un éclat mortellement sérieux se reflétant dans ses yeux. Gladio avait l'impression qu'elle le sondait. Préférant éviter ces yeux sombres scrutateurs, il leur tourna le dos pour leur signifier qu'il ne s'expliquerait pas (il ne voulait pas expliquer. Il ne voulait pas de leur pitié). De toute façon, il était prêt à parier que la dresseuse se doutait de son lien avec Elsa-Mina et la Fondation Aether.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna, fuyant le regard brûlant de Monn fixé sur sa nuque.

.

* * *

.

 _Anecdote inutile: Le fait que l'evoli de Moon n'a toujours pas évolué est basé sur un truc qui m'est arrivé pendant ma partie sur Pokémon Lune. Mon evoli refusait catégoriquement d'évoluer en noctali. J'ai dû attendre jusqu'au niveau 37. Je devais vraiment être une mauvaise dresseuse pour que son taux de bonheur monte aussi lentement._


	10. Toujours aussi sans-gène

_Bonjour~_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre. Cette fois, je ne tiens pas du tout compte des événements du jeu. Ou plutôt, disons que j'ai juste imaginé une petite aventure en plus pour Moon avant d'aller au Manoir Chelou pour affronter Guzma. Et puis ça faisait longtemps que Gladio et elle ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seul à seul. Donc voilà~_

 _Sinon, en parallèle de cette fiction, j'envisage d'en faire une deuxième sur les aventures de Moon. Parce que bon, c'est bien beau de tout raconter du point de vue de Gladio mais c'est un peu décousu je dois dire et je ne peux pas vraiment développer les personnalités des pokémons de Moon (parce qu'ils en ont une aussi). A voir, donc._

 _ **Genre:** à la base, je voulais faire de la romance. A la base. Maintenant, c'est plutôt du grand n'importe quoi._

 _ **Pairing/Personnages** : Gladio, Moon _

_**Disclaimer:** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à Gamefreak. _

_**Réponses aux anonymes:**_

 _Deviolet : Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review. Ensuite, pour ta question à Recma, voici ce qu'elle m'a répondu: "_Quand je comptes sortir ma fanfiction sur Pokemon c'est ça ? Euh... Bin j'aimerais bien, mais il faut que je revois l'histoire, parce que même si j'avais six, sept chapitres, je bloquais sur le caractère du personnage et que son histoire est un peu trop copieuse sur celle de Lilie, parce que je ne voulais pas faire une histoire Gladio x Moon, mais Gladio x Oc... Donc, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je la sortirai, parce que j'aimerais bien terminer celle sur One Piece, parce que j'ai la fin en tête, je la connais mais jusqu'à cette dernière, il y a encore des chapitres à rédiger. Pour celle de Pokemon, je bloque un peu... Mais peut-être que les vacances d'été me permettront de revoir ça... En tout cas, ce week-end je vais à nouveau la regarder et commencer à écrire une correction ;P"

 _Onihime : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira. ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais comment on s'y prend pour faire évoluer un pokémon par bonheur. C'est juste que mon andouille d'evoli était pas décidé à le faire._

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Gladio essuya d'un revers de manche la sueur de son front. La chaleur d'Alola était étouffante. Pourtant, la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber : le soleil se couchait. Mais aussi longtemps qu'il n'avait pas totalement disparu de l'horizon, l'humidité ambiante associée à la chaleur de l'archipel, rendaient l'atmosphère la nuit.

Agenouillé derrière un rocher, Gladio attendait en silence que les ouvriers s'éloignent. Il n'avait absolument rien à faire là : depuis que le professeur avait décidé d'y construire sa future ligue pokémon, le Mont Lanakila était interdit au public. Pourtant, c'était bien là-bas que Gladio comptait aller. Agrandir son équipe était devenue une priorité. Gladio ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour l'instant, mais dès qu'il pourrait agir, il ne s'en priverait pas. Et pour cela, son nosferalto et type:0 ne seraient jamais suffisants. Pas face à Guzma ou (pire!) Elsa-Mina. Le Mont Lanalika était le seul endroit de tout Alola où l'on puisse trouver des pokémons glace. C'était toujours utile, de recevoir l'aide de l'un d'eux. Il en fallait un rapide, de préférence. Gladio hésitait encore entre chercher un farfuret ou un goupix.

Le jeune homme se pencha légèrement en avant pour voir où étaient les ouvriers et pesta silencieusement : ils ne s'étaient toujours pas éloignés. En tendant l'oreille, il comprit qu'ils parlaient de leur famille. Il retînt un claquement de langue agacé : ils avaient fini de travailler ! Ne pouvaient-ils pas aller ailleurs pour bavarder ? Comme chez eux, par exemple ? Il fallait vraiment qu'ils partent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Brusquement sorti de ses pensées, il sursauta et se retourna vivement. Trop concentré sur ce qu'il se passait du côté des ouvriers, Gladio n'avait pas remarqué une mystérieuse silhouette se glisser discrètement derrière lui. La silhouette, qui n'était pas si mystérieuse que ça puisqu'il s'agissait de Moon, tenait dans ses bras un mentali tout fraîchement évolué. Elle échangea un regard circonspect avec son pokémon et s'agenouilla auprès de lui.

« Tu sais que c'est interdit d'être là ? Je sais bien que vous dans la team skull, vous vous fichez de ce genre de détails mais quand même, ajouta-t-elle ne penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Et toi alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, vociféra-t-il à voix basse (il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil nerveux du côté des ouvriers, dès fois qu'ils les aient entendu). Tu ne devrais pas être en train de passer ton épreuve ?! »

La jeune fille se contenta de sourire et de lui montrer son bracelet Z. La spectrozélite, signe de sa victoire sur la dernière capitaine d'Ula-Ula, y était incrustée et luisait à la lumière crépusculaire. Cette fois-ci, Gladio ne retînt pas son claquement de langue : la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, moins d'une semaine plus tôt, elle n'en était pas là. Quelque part, c'était frustrant de voir à quel point elle progressait vite dans son tour des îles tandis que lui, qui se donnait du mal pour un jour prendre sa revanche sur elle, peinait à suivre la même cadence d'entraînement qu'elle.

« Bon, finit-il par répondre avec mauvaise humeur en se détournant d'elle. Tu as réussi ton épreuve, c'est très bien. Tu peux me laisser tranquille ? Tu vas me faire repérer. »

Et ces ouvriers qui ne bougeaient toujours pas !

« Mais tu fais quoi, insista la jeune fille.

\- Rien. Fiche le camp.

\- Dans ce cas, puisque tu ne fais _rien_ , je peux rester, non ? »

Il lui jeta un regard torve auquel Moon répondit par son habituel sourire idiot. Dans les bras de la jeune fille, Toko (c'était le nom de son mentali, si Gladio se souvenait bien) poussa une suite de petits cris très semblables à des rires.

« Je veux aller au mont Lanakila pour capturer un pokémon glace mais ces ouvriers n'ont pas l'air décidés à me laisser le champ libre en rentrant chez eux. Satisfaite ?! »

Le sourire idiot de Moon s'agrandit.

« Très satisfaite. Tu veux de l'aide pour les faire partir, peut-être ? J'ai envie d'aller faire un tour là-haut moi aussi, expliqua-t-elle en désignant d'un vague geste de la main le sommet enneigé du Mont Lanakila.

\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

\- J'ai envie de profiter de la vue et de prendre quelques photos. Je suis sûre que le point de vue y est super. Et puis comme toi, je suppose : il y a là-bas des pokémons que j'ai jamais vu et j'ai toujours un pokédex à compléter. »

La main de Moon glissa jusqu'à sa ceinture et y attrapa une rapide ball. Toko lâcha un sifflement hautain et se détourna de sa dresseuse, comme si la vue de cette ball le répugnait. Intrigué par ce comportement, Gladio lança un regard curieux à la jeune fille. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules en faisant sortir ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un petit tas de tissus sur lequel un enfant aurait gribouillé le visage souriant d'un pikachu. Un mimiqui, comprit Gladio lorsque le tas de tissus remua faiblement.

Il avait entendu parler de ces pokémons spectre si effrayants qu'ils étaient obligés de se cacher sous l'apparence plus amicale de pikachu pour espérer approcher qui que ce soit. Son déguisement était d'autant plus nécessaire dans la mesure où certains étaient morts en voyant un mimiqui sans.

« Toko n'a pas avalé que Canterbell réussisse à le battre... Ni que j'aide Canterbell a réparer son déguisement après le combat. »

Toko poussa un grognement menaçant lorsque Canterbell s'approcha de lui. Le sosie de pikachu ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper outre mesure puisqu'il s'installa tranquillement aux côtés du type psy. Moon secoua la tête, blasée, puis se pencha à l'oreille (ou plutôt à l'oreille du déguisement) de son mimiqui pour lui murmurer des directives. Le pokémon hocha la tête. Gladio haussa les épaules et jeta un regard aux ouvriers. Canterbell quitta discrètement son champ de vision mais il n'y fit pas attention : Gladio ne voyait que les ouvriers encore en train de jacasser. « Ça devient agaçant », songea-t-il lorsque la température chuta brusquement. Une impression de malaise le prit à la gorge sans que Gladio ne comprenne pourquoi. Il regarda autour de lui et pourtant, rien ne lui donnait l'impression d'avoir changé. Près de lui, Moon et son mentali étaient d'ailleurs égaux à eux-mêmes. Mais il devait bien y avoir un problème, cela dit, puisque les ouvriers avaient stoppé leur conversation et regardaient maintenant autour d'eux, l'air inquiet. Au bout de quelques instants, Gladio comprit où était le problème en tendant l'oreille : il n'y avait plus aucun bruit aux alentours. Les bekipans, les argoustes, les rattatacs et autres absols étaient absents. Comme si tous les pokémons sauvages du coin avaient tous prit la fuite à l'approche d'un danger. Nerveux, Gladio porta la main à sa ceinture, prêt à relâcher type:0.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'un horrible bruit brisa l'insoutenable silence. D'abord, ce ne fut que de discrets petits grattements que Gladio ne remarqua pas immédiatement. Puis, on aurait dit le crissement d'une craie contre un tableau noir. Et finalement, l'affreux son strident se changea en hurlement suraigu qui maltraita ses tympans et vrilla son cerveau d'épines. Une ombre gigantesque et menaçante apparut au sol. Gladio se prit la tête dans les mains et ferma les yeux, comme si ce simple geste pouvait arrêter ce son infernal. Il avait la nausée et avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser dans la minute. Fort heureusement, cela ne dura pas longtemps puisque bientôt, l'atmosphère habituelle d'Ula-Ula reprit ses droits et le son strident s'atténua jusqu'à ne plus se faire entendre du tout, remplacé par les cris terrifiés des ouvriers qui prenaient la fuite. Gladio releva doucement la tête, craignant que le moindre mouvement brusque le fasse se sentir mal après cette étrange scène.

Ce fut à cet instant que Gladio vit la petite silhouette solitaire de Canterbell se dresser là où s'était trouvé l'ombre sinistre qui avait effrayé les ouvriers. Le pokémon se tenait là, tranquille, comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé. Gladio ouvrit la bouche et cligna des yeux sans comprendre lorsque Moon posa sa main sur son épaule. Il jeta un regard incrédule à la jeune fille qui souriait toujours comme une demeurée.

« La voie est libre on dirait, pépia joyeusement Moon qui rappela son mimiqui dans sa ball. On y va ? »

Trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer, Gladio ne trouva rien à répondre. Considérant peut-être que l'adage « qui ne dit mot consent » était vrai, Moon se contenta donc de le prendre par la main et de le tirer jusqu'à un tunnel creusé dans le flanc de la montagne.

.

* * *

.

 **Equipe de Gladio:**

\- Type:0

\- Nosferalto

 **Mise à jour de l'équipe de Moon :**

\- Toko (mentali)

\- Canterbell (mimiqui)

\- Braise (braisillon)

\- Théli (draby)

\- Sylphe (kraknoix)

\- Œuf de barpeau

Et parce que je tiens à préciser Moon n'a pas reperdu d'autres pokémons en cours de route (contrairement à ce que pourrait suggérer son équipe dans ce chapitre). Sachez simplement que Figaro, Lily et Ode prennent des vacances bien méritées à la Poké Détente.


	11. Lanakila - partie 1

_Bonjour~_

 _Je n'ai rien posté depuis presque deux mois, il était temps que je m'y remette. Pour ma défense, j'essayais d'avoir ma licence (que j'ai eu!) et je me préparais à passer le permis (j'espère l'avoir). Et puis bon, une petite pause estivale, ça ne peut pas faire de mal. Enfin bref, je ne suis pas là pour parler de ma vie. Revenons au sujet principal, à savoir les aventures de Gladio et Moon._

 _Il y aura plusieurs chapitres sur leur exploration du Mont Lanakila en plus de celui-ci. Je ne sais pas encore combien (parce que ce que j'ai écris là-dessus est sous forme de notes désorganisées) mais je peux déjà dire que ça va être un moment important pour eux puisqu'ils vont enfin se rapprocher. Je suis sûre que certains avaient perdu tout espoir à ce niveau-là. x)_

 _Enfin bref. Arrêtons de blablater._

 _ **Genre:** à la base, je voulais faire de la romance. A la base. Maintenant, c'est plutôt du grand n'importe quoi._

 _ **Pairing/Personnages** : Gladio, Moon _

_**Disclaimer:** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à Gamefreak. _

_**Réponses aux anonymes:**_

 _Xfg: Bon bah... Voilà la suite x)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Il faisait incroyablement froid à l'intérieur du Mont Lanakila. Et même à l'extérieur, avant qu'ils n'entrent dans les grottes creusées à flanc de montagne, la température avait frappé Gladio. Alola était une région chaude, tropicale. Une vraie fournaise. La preuve, il y avait même un désert non loin de là, à seulement quelques kilomètres de la montagne. Et pourtant, ça n'empêchait pas la présence de la neige et de la glace. Comme si cette partie d'Ula-Ula était dotée de son propre microclimat (c'était probablement le cas, à la réflexion).

"C'est vraiment joli, déclara Moon qui venait enfin de lui lâcher la main."

Il ne lui répondit rien, la laissant prendre un peu d'avance sur lui. Intérieurement, Gladio était d'accord avec elle: vu de l'intérieur, le Mont Lanalika était grandiose. Un tapis cotonneux de neige couvrait le sol, étouffant leurs pas. Les parois de grottes étaient couvert de fougères glacée, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à dessiner des végétaux avec du givre. Des stalactites tombaient et des stalagmites s'élevaient vers le plafond. Parfois, elles se rejoignaient pour former d'impressionnantes colonnes de glace. Même les gigantesques machines et outils laissés par les ouvriers ne parvenaient à ternir la splendeur de Lanakila. Tout était blanc et silencieux, comme si les bruits de la vie étaient assourdi par le coton neigeux.

Tirant les deux dresseurs de leur admiration, une forme rouge jaillit du sac de Moon, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. La forme rouge flottait dans les airs, parlait rapidement et ressemblait à pokédex. Gladio ne savait pas depuis quand les pokédex étaient capable de voler et de parler, mais apparement, Moon n'avait pas l'air d'être surprise par cette soudaine intervention. D'un autre côté, il se fit la réflexion que la chose sortait du sac de Moon. Rien que ça, ça voulait tout dire. La demoiselle, en plus d'être un aimant à problèmes, était la définition du bizarre. Gladio exagérait à peine. Nul doute que dans un dictionnaire, à la place de la définition du mot "bizarre", il y avait une photo de Moon vêtue de son short vert et de son t-shirt jaune à l'intérieur du Mont Lanakila (il se demandait vraiment comment elle faisait pour ne pas mourir de froid dans cette tenue). Il secoua la tête, chassant ces considérations vestimentaires de son esprit, et se reconcentra sur l'échange entre sa camarade et le pokédex volant.

"... C'est motisma-mal, ce que vous faites! On n'a pas le droit d'être là! Le professeur Euphorbe…

\- N'en saura rien si tu ne lui dis rien, raisonna Moon en haussant les épaules. Allez, Motisma! On fait rien de mal! Gladio veut juste capturer un pokémon, moi je veux te fournir de nouvelles données et prendre des photos!"

Motisma? Tandis que la lumière se faisait dans son esprit, le regard de Gladio alternait entre Moon et le pokédex. C'était un motismadex. Il en avait entendu parler. Il était très rare de voir quelqu'un en posséder un et jusqu'à maintenant, le jeune homme ignorait que Moon en avait un.

A la mention des nouvelles données, le mostima sembla hésiter. Moon lui adressa un sourire resplendissant.

"Quel genre de nouvelles données, demanda timidement le pokédex.

\- Des données sur des pokémons que j'ai pas encore capturé. Et même… (elle se pencha vers le motismadex, l'air conspiratrice) Des données sur des pokémons que je n'ai jamais vu."

Le pokédex poussa un glapissement de plaisir et fila se cacher dans le sac de Moon, comme si la jeune fille venait de lui annoncer la sortie qu'elle savait tout ses plaisirs honteux. Au vu du sourire de sa camarade et de la réaction du motisma, c'était probablement le cas, en fait.

"Allons-y pour de bon, cette fois!"

A nouveau, Moon l'attrapa par la main et le tira dans une direction au hasard.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Petite annonce:** Je viens de mettre en ligne une nouvelle fanfiction: Entropie. C'est une fic centrée sur les aventures de Moon à Alola, compagnon à Le Même Sourire idiot. Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, donc. Enfin voilà, c'est tout pour moi! Bonne soirée à tous!_


	12. Lanakila - partie 2

_Bonjour!_

 _Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour le temps que je met à poster les chapitres. Ça a été un peu compliqué ces derniers temps et je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. En gros, je déménageais et je me débattais avec de la paperasse et ma recherche d'emploi (D'ailleurs, je me débats toujours mais c'est une autre histoire). Bref. Tout ça pour dire que j'essaierai d'être plus régulière mais je ne promet rien._

 ** _Note importante:_**

 _Comme on m'a fait plusieurs fois la réflexion, je me suis dis qu'il était grand temps de répondre à une question que beaucoup se posent par rapport à cette fic: mais où diable est la romance?_

 _A ce sujet, je tiens à m'excuser (encore) parce qu'il y a quelque chose à propos de cette fic que j'aurais dû préciser dès le départ et que je n'ai pas fais. A savoir que je suis une grosse fan de slowburn. Vous savez, les romances qui mettent trois cent ans à se mettre en route? Eh bien c'est exactement ce que j'ai prévu de faire depuis le début. Si on met de côté mon amour du slowburn, il y a plusieurs raisons à ce choix._

 _Tout d'abord, le fait que Gladio ne soit pas si présent que ça dans le jeu. Je veux dire... Il passe en coup de vent à chaque fois, juste le temps de nous défier ou de lancer quelques phrases vaguement inquiétantes sur ce que prépare la Team Skull. La seule fois où on est vraiment avec lui, c'est au Paradis Aether et vu que lui et Moon (sans oublier Tili) sont là pour une mission sauvetage, ce n'est pas l'idéal pour la romance. Et vu que je suivais le canon bah... Ouais. Moon et Gladio ne passent pas beaucoup de temps ensemble. Et c'est justement à cause de ça que je me suis dis que j'allais devoir m'éloigner du canon si je voulais faire qu'ils deviennent amis. D'où l'excursion sur le Mont Lanakila._

 _Et puis l'autre raison est aussi liée à ce qui est dit dans le jeu: Moon a 11 ans. Comme beaucoup d'auteurs, je me base sur ce que je connais et mes propres expériences, et quand j'avais 11 ans, l'idée d'une relation amoureuse me passait par-dessus la tête. Après, je sais que c'est différent pour tout le monde. En ce qui concerne Gladio, c'est un peu différent. Il doit avoir 12-13 ans et c'est plutôt à cette période là qu'on commence à s'intéresser aux délires des relations amoureuses. Sauf qu'on parle de **Gladio**. Il ne daigne admettre que le personnage principal et Tili sont ses amis que vers la fin du scénario principal... C'est déjà dur pour lui d'admettre qu'il est ami avec quelqu'un, alors admettre que Moon lui plait... N'en parlons pas._

 _Donc voilà, c'était mes raisons pour cette romance qui met des lustres à se mettre en route. (Sur ce, je vais de ce pas préciser que c'est un slowburn dans le résumé)_

 _ **Genre:** Romance (on va y venir! Lentement, mais sûrement!) et du grand n'importe quoi pour le reste._

 _ **Pairing/Personnages:** Gladio/Moon_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, vous connaissez la chanson._

 ** _Réponse aux anonymes:_**

 _Hiyorika: Ravie que ça te plaise ^^ Personnellement, j'aime bien écrire des petits chapitres. ça me détend, comparé au longs chapitres de mes fictions originales sur lesquels j'ai tendance à me prendre la tête pendant des heures (voire des jours). Et vu qu'à la base cette fic est une fic détente, bah... Je sors des chapitres courts quoi. (Et encore, la longueur a bien augmenté depuis le premier chapitre) Enfin bref. Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine!_

 _Otaquin : Je pense que la note du dessus répond un peu à tes questions concernant la romance. Après, je pense pas que je fasse passer Moon pour une crétine, comme tu dis. Je dirais plutôt que c'est Gladio qui est un peu dur avec elle. Cela dit, je comprend pourquoi tu dis ça: on ne voit que ce que Gladio pense/perçoit (à savoir que Moon est dans son monde et qu'elle a un sourire qu'il trouve débile). Sauf qu'on sait comment c'est, avec les perceptions: c'est pas toujours le reflet de la réalité._

 _Sinon, je te remercie pour ces compliments sur mon style, ça me fait plaisir. Bonne continuation!_

 _AAAAAH : Que d'enthousiasme x) J'espère que la suite te plaira dans ce cas._

.

* * *

.

Gladio avançait prudemment sur le sol glissant de la caverne: au moindre faux pas, nul doute qu'il tomberait tête la première. Régulièrement, il dérapait et devait s'arrêter pour retrouver son équilibre. Peut-être que venir à Lanakila n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça, finalement?

Près de lui, Type:0 n'en menait pas large non plus. Nul doute qu'il aurait préféré rester dans sa pokéball, bien au chaud. Sauf que, premièrement, Gladio tenait à être prêt lorsqu'il tomberait sur un pokémon sauvage, et que, deuxièmement, son dresseur n'avait pas envie d'être seul dans cette galère. En effet, le garçon s'était senti obligé de partager ses problèmes de sol glissant avec quelqu'un. Il y avait bien Moon de disponible pour ce partage, mais en toute honnêteté, la demoiselle n'avait pas affecté par la règle basique du "le sol est gelé, donc il est glissant". Remarque, songea Gladio, beaucoup de règles basiques semblaient ne pas s'appliquer à Moon: même en short, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir froid.

Moon, donc, courait partout, s'enfonçait dans des boyaux des grottes et revenait toujours vers lui avec des trouvailles comme une CT ou une cryozélite. De temps à autres, Gladio entendait les bruits caractéristiques d'un combat (des cris de pokémons, des ordres crié par-dessus le vacarme des attaques se fracassant contre les murs). Puis le silence retombait et Moon revenait, l'air fière d'elle-même: elle avait capturé son adversaire.

« T'as l'air de galérer, fit remarquer Moon en revenant vers lui pour la quatrième fois. »

Cette fois-ci, au lieu de filer à toute vitesse vers un autre couloir, la jeune fille s'arrêta face à lui. Elle avait l'air peinée pour lui. Un claquement de langue agacé lui répondit.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas embêter des pokémons sauvages au lieu, s'exaspéra Gladio qui leva les yeux au plafond.

– Ben… Tu sais, je suis pas là pour remplir mon pokédex, commença Moon l'air un peu hésitante. Enfin si, mais c'est pas ma raison principale.

– Et j'imagine que tu tiens absolument à ce que je connaisse cette raison? »

A nouveau, Gladio leva les yeux au plafond. Il s'en fichait, de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de la dingue qui l'accompagnait. Moon, loin de se laisser pertuber par son comportement impoli, afficha un sourire un peu niais.

« Parce que je t'aime bien. »

Gladio sursauta presque, manquant de glisser. Près de lui, Type:0 devait trouver la situation désopilante puisqu'une série de grondements s'apparentant à des rires s'échappèrent du casque qui recouvrait son crâne.

« Pardon?

– Je t'aime bien, répéta Moon. Mais comme tu passes toujours en coup de vent ou que tu me vires de chez toi, j'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'être avec toi."

Gladio ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Avant, seules sa petite sœur Lilie et l'assistante de leur mère, Vicky, appréciaient sa présence et le faisaient savoir. Mais depuis qu'il avait quitté le Paradis Aether, c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui disait une telle chose. Qu'on aimait être avec lui. Alors oui, Gladio avait bien conscience qu'Apocyne l'aimait bien elle aussi, mais elle ne l'exprimait pas et puis surtout, elle tenait à tous les paumés qui rejoignaient la Team Skull. Quelque part, ça lui faisait bizarre d'entendre ces mots. Un bizarre plutôt agréable, cela dit.

« Ah, commença un Gladio plus gêné de raison. Bah… C'est bien, j'imagine? »

Loin de s'offusquer de son manque de réaction, Moon se mit à rire. Gladio sentit la chaleur monter à ses joues.

« Ohlala, t'as vraiment du mal avec les émotions, non? C'est mignon.

– Je ne suis pas mignon, répondit sèchement Gladio.

– Si, pouffa Moon. En plus, tu rougis. Ça te rend encore plus mignon.

– Je ne suis pas mignon et _je ne rougis pas_!

– Qui aurait cru ça possible? Le Grand et Terrible Gladio a rougi! »

L'air renfrogné de Gladio ne calma en rien l'hilarité de Moon. Pire, elle riait encore plus.

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi! »

Il rougissait. Gladio avait beau le nier, ses joues habituellement pâle s'étaient colorée d'une ravissante teinte écrevisse. Mais comme le garçon était de mauvaise foi quand ça l'arrangeait et qu'il était passé maître dans l'art de fuir ses émotions, il fit comme si tout était normal et reprit sa lente marche après avoir décidé que la conversation était close.

Bien que toujours hilare, Moon choisit de ne pas le taquiner plus que de raison: à tous les coups Gladio allait finir par se braquer si elle continuait et elle n'en tirerait plus rien. Sans rien ajouter de plus, la jeune fille glissa sa main dans celle de son compagnon et entreprit de le tirer vers la droite.

« Au fait, si je suis venue te voir à la base, c'était pour te dire que j'avais vu un pokémon super rare. Je me disais que tu pourrais le capturer.

– Quoi comme pokémon, demanda un Gladio qui aurait aimé savoir pourquoi Moon lui attrapait la main à tout bout de champ dès qu'elle voulait l'amener quelque part.

– Un farfuret. Mais vu que j'en ai déjà un, je me suis dis que je pouvais te le laisser.

– Un farfuret, c'est pas rare du tout, fit remarquer Gladio après un temps d'hésitation.

– Fais moi confiance. Le farfuret que j'ai capturé est normal, mais celui que j'ai repéré pour toi est unique en son genre.

– Tu m'en diras tant. »

Face à son air sceptique, Moon se contenta de hausser les épaules en souriant et de le tirer dans la direction où elle avait repéré le fameux farfuret.

« Il est rose. C'est un farfuret chromatique. »


	13. Lanakila - partie 3

_... Hum. Pardon pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre. J'ai été très occupée ces derniers temps, entre mes études, ma recherche d'emploi et l'écriture de mon roman. J'ai aussi un peu mis de côté cette fic, parce que l'inspiration n'y était pas. Donc, encore pardon. J'espère que ça ira mieux à l'avenir._

 _ **Genre:** un jour, on en arrivera vraiment à la romance!_

 _ **Pairing/personnages:** Moon, Gladio et un farfuret maléfique._

 _ **Disclaimer:** rien ne m'appartient, vous connaissez la chanson._

 ** _Réponse aux anonymes:_**

 _Koko: Le prochain chapitre est là. Pour le reste, on va bien voir combien de temps je met à les poster. ^^'_

 _ **Note:** Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre a été inspiré par l'une des premières fanfictions Harry Potter que j'ai lu: Salazar is a Sourial Killer d'Elleay Sahbel. Si vous avez envie de lire un truc drôle mais un peu bête, cette fanfic est pour vous._

 _Bonne lecture!_

.

* * *

.

Lanakila - Partie 3

ou

Il court, il court le (far)furet du bois joli

.

* * *

.

« Gladio ! Il est là-bas !

– J'ai vu ! »

« Fschiit » fit le lancer de pokéball. Le farfuret la vit arriver. D'un coup de griffes habile, il la renvoya à l'envoyeur. « Pong » fit la pokéball lorsqu'elle percuta le crâne de Gladio.

Le pokémon prit la fuite à toute vitesse.

« La saleté ! »

.

.

Un éclair rose passa à toute vitesse devant Gladio.

« Il est là ! Type:0 ! »

Obéissant à son maître, Type:0 passa à l'attaque. Mais emporté par son élan, il glissa sur le sol gelé et percuta le mur. Gladio poussa un cri de rage. Seule consolation : les pokémons de Moon ne s'en tiraient pas mieux. Toko ne servait à rien avec ses attaques psy. Et Canterbell… Eh bien Canterbell...

« Allez Canterbell ! Tu vas l'avoir, l'encouragea Moon. »

Le farfuret planta ses griffes dans le sol pour s'arrêter devant un rocher. L'air supérieur, il se tourna vers Canterbell qui fonçait droit sur lui. A la toute dernière seconde, le farfuret esquiva l'attaque d'un bond.

Et de la même manière que Type:0, le mimiqui ne put ralentir et se prit le rocher de plein fouet.

Le farfuret rose ricana et prit la fuite.

« C'est la quatrième fois qu'il nous échappe !

– On l'aura, Gladio ! On l'aura ! »

Pour se donner du courage, Moon sortit des barres de céréales de son sac et en proposa à son compagnon. Gladio refusa : ils auraient tout le temps de manger une fois que le farfuret serait dans sa pokéball !

.

.

« Au fait, je peux te poser une question ? Genre… Une question personnelle ?

– Non.

– Tant pis, je la pose quand même.

– Sans-gène.

– Si je l'étais pas autant, tu n'aurais pas eu la chance de pouvoir capturer un farfuret chromatique.

– Vu comment il nous fait tourner en bourrique depuis au moins une heure, je suis pas sûr que ce soit une chance.

– Oui… Maiiiis… Bon… Mais il est chromatique. C'est cool, non ?

– Non. Même toi, t'es pas convaincue par l'argument. »

Un peu vexée, Moon croisa les bras et tourna la tête dans une autre direction. Elle en avait même oublié sa question. Son regard se posa sur le farfuret franchement amusé qui, perché sur un rocher en hauteur, les observait en grignotant une baie remu. Moon pointa un doigt accusateur vers le petit insolent.

« IL EST LA-BAS ! »

Ni une ni deux, le duo de dresseurs envoyèrent leurs pokémons volants.

Le farfuret regarda tranquillement le braisillon de Moon et le nosferalto de Gladio. Il n'était absolument pas impressionné : cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'on essayait de le capturer et il était toujours libre comme l'air.

Il croqua dans sa baie. Le farfuret mâcha consciencieusement le bruit, la réduisant à l'état de bouillie.

« Braise, lance flammèche, ordonna Moon à son braisillon.

– Lame d'air, lança quant à lui Gladio. »

Ah. Une attaque feu et une vol, toutes deux en préparation. Le farfuret pourrait probablement encaisser la lame d'air, mais pas flammèche.

Il lança un regard goguenard à ses deux adversaires, bondit de son perchoir et cracha la bouillie de baie dans les yeux du braisillon.

Désorienté, le pauvre oiseau lança son attaque au hasard. Elle toucha le nosferalto de Gladio de plein fouet.

Le nosferalto, paniqué par cette attaque inattendue, lança sa lame d'air qui percuta violemment le plafond. Toute la grotte trembla sous le choc. Une partie du plafond s'effondra.

Restés en bas, Gladio et Moon écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant les rochers tomber droit vers eux.

« COURS !

– PAS BESOIN DE ME LE DIRE ! »

Le duo prit la fuite sans demander son reste. Penauds, le nosferalto et le braisillon poursuivirent leur dresseur respectif.

Resté seul, le farfuret ricana et poursuivit sa dégustation de baie en toute tranquilité.

.

.

« Heureusement que personne n'a assisté à ça.

– Je confirme. Après le coup du pont, ma mère m'aurait étranglé. »

Gladio fronça les sourcils, perdu. Le coup du pont ? De quoi parlait Moon ?

« C'est quoi cette histoire, encore ?

– Oh… Bah, deux semaines après notre arrivée à Mele-Mele, je suis allée faire un tour dans la jungle, j'ai sauvé un pokémon rare d'un attaque de cornèbres, sauf que le pokémon rare a paniqué et qu'une de ses attaques a fait sauter le pont sur lequel on était. On a fait une chute de cinquante mètre et on aurait dû mourir en tombant, mais tokorico nous a sauvé au dernier moment.

– …, répondit Gladio avec éloquence. »

Moon avait frôlé la mort, mais un pokémon légendaire l'avait sauvé. Gladio n'était même pas surpris.

« Du coup, voilà. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré le pokémon tutélaire de Mele-Mele. Ma mère a mal prit cette histoire. »

Ça non plus, ça ne surprenait pas Gladio. Soudain, Moon pointa du doigt une galerie derrière lui.

« LE FARFURET ! »

Il eu juste le temps de voir la sale bestiole leur adressé un « coucou » moqueur de la patte, avant qu'il ne détale dans la galerie. Moon poussa un cri rageur et se mit à lui courir après, vite suivie de Gladio.

.

.

« Où est passé ce maudit farfuret ?

– Aucune idée. Je te cache pas que je commence à en avoir marre.

– Faut pas abandonner !

– On est là depuis combien de temps, au juste ? »

Moon jeta un coup d'œil à son portable.

« Deux heures.

– Si peu ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait plus. »

Gladio soupira et observa leur environnement. Il ne reconnaissait absolument rien. Le jeune homme n'avait pas la moindre idée de là où ils se trouvaient. Et s'ils continuaient à courir après le farfuret, Gladio pensa qu'ils allaient se perdre encore plus.

Moon s'arrêta et fouilla dans son sac. Elle en extirpa deux autres barres de céréales. Elle croqua dans l'une d'elle et tendit l'autre à son compagnon d'infortune. Cette fois, il accepta.

« Merci.

– Il y a pas de quoi. »

Un silence s'installa tandis qu'ils grignotaient. Le duo marchait tranquillement, scrutant le paysage à la recherche du maudit farfuret rose.

« Au fait, tout à l'heure, je voulais te poser une question un peu personnelle, rappela Moon. Et puis avec cette saleté de farfuret, j'ai un peu oublié… Du coup, je voulais savoir… Qui est Lilie, par rapport à toi ? »

Gladio se figea. Quoi ?

Lilie ?

Pourquoi diable Moon parlait-elle de sa sœur ? Certes, Gladio savait que les deux jeunes filles se connaissaient (Lilie et lui échangeaient des lettres), mais il avait toujours pensé que Moon n'était pas au courant de ces détails.

« … Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je la connais ?

– Le simple fait que tu me poses cette question. Ça, et le fait que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. »

Gladio n'était pas d'accord. Du temps où lui et Lilie vivaient encore au Paradis Aether, Vicky leur répétait qu'ils se ressemblaient, mais aucun des deux principaux concernés n'avait remarqué la fameuse ressemblance.

« C'est ma petite sœur, avoua Gladio au bout d'un moment.

– Ah. Je m'en doutais un peu. »

Il y eu un autre silence. Puis, Moon ajouta :

« Et Elsa-Mina ? »

Il pouvait concevoir que Moon puisse faire le lien entre Lilie et lui : connaissant sa petite sœur, il ne serait pas surpris si celle-ci avait laissé échappé son nom sans s'en rendre compte. Mais alors ça ? Cette fois, Gladio lui lança un regard choqué.

« Quoi ?! Tu as aussi deviné pour ma mère ?!

– Oh ? Donc, Elsa-Mina est bien ta mère ? »

Un silence accueillit cette réponse.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Gladio... C'était pas dur à deviner. Lilie refuse de dire d'où elle vient, elle a l'air paniquée dès qu'on mentionne la Fondation Aether et lorsqu'on a rencontré ta mère, elle a eu une drôle de réaction au moment où Tili a mentionné Lilie… »

Un autre silence accueillit les explications de Moon. A la façon dont elle le disait, on aurait presque put croire que c'était une histoire très simple.

L'espace d'une seconde, Gladio se demanda si la jeune fille savait aussi pour son père ?

… Non. Probablement pas.

Ce serait vraiment, mais alors vraiment terrifiant si Moon avait deviné qu'Elsa-Mina avait sombré dans la folie après que son mari bien aimé ait disparu à cause d'expériences sur l'ultrabrèche. S'il n'avait pas été aux premières loges pour assister à la descente aux enfers de sa mère, Gladio n'y aurait pas cru lui-même… Il n'y avait aucun risque pour que Moon devine ça.

Soudain, ils furent dépassé par la silhouette rosée du farfuret.

« Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je propose de remettre cette conversation à plus tard, décréta Gladio en faisant sortir type:0 et nosferalto de leurs pokéballs. »

Moon acquiesça, faisant de même avec ses propres pokémons. Les deux dresseurs se retrouvèrent entourés d'un nosferalto, un mentali, un draby, un kraknoix, un mimiqui, un braisillon et de type:0. Humains, comme dresseurs, étaient très remontés. Cette fois, c'était la poursuite de la dernière chance. Cette fois, s'ils échouaient à capturer le farfuret, Moon et Gladio déclaraient forfait.

« A L'ATTAQUE ! »

Loin devant eux, le farfuret tourna la tête. Huit poursuivants.

… Bof. Il avait déjà semé plus. Son record était de vingt.

.

.

Moon se laissa retomber par-terre. Gladio la suivit rapidement.

« Je suis claqué.

– Pareil… Et pourtant, j'suis habituée à courir longtemps ! »

Le farfuret venait de les semer à nouveau. Cet état de fait avaient des mauvais, comme des bons côtés. D'abord, les mauvais : le farfuret leur avait échappé. Encore. Et ils étaient aussi fatigués que s'ils avaient participé à un marathon. Gladio grelotta. Et bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait froid !

Et puis les bons côtés : au cours de leur course-poursuite, le farfuret les avait guidé jusqu'à une sortie. Certes, ils se retrouvaient à flanc de montagne, loin au-dessus du plancher des vaches, mais leurs pokémons volants pour les faire redescendre en douceur. Ensuite, en le voyant sortir de la nourriture et des couvertures de son sac, Gladio en conclut que Moon avait apparemment prévu de quoi survivre dans un environnement hostile pour au moins une semaine.

Pendant ce temps-là, type:0, Canterbell et Toko étaient partis couper des herbes hautes sur le flanc extérieur. Le reste de leurs pokémons étaient restés avec eux, à l'abri dans la grotte. De temps à autres, Gladio jetait des regards inquiets en direction de la sortie de la grotte. Toko, Canterbell et type:0 finirent par reparaître, chargé d'herbes hautes.

« Il fait un peu sombre pour redescendre maintenant… Je propose qu'on attende au moins l'aube, déclara Moon en réunissant en tas les plantes. »

Gladio hocha la tête et l'observa faire. Avec l'aide de son braisillon, Moon fit flamber les herbes hautes. Elle fouilla ensuite dans son sac. En la voyant en sortir un petit réchaud, des malasadas, une boîte de soupe, des couverts et des bols, Gladio se demanda comment Moon faisait pour tout transporter.

Ce fut donc emmitouflés dans d'épaisses couvertures qu'ils mangèrent leur bol de soupe et leurs malasadas. Les pokémons, blottit les uns contre les autres dans les couvertures restantes de Moon, faisaient de même. Attendri malgré lui, Gladio nota que Toko et type:0 s'étaient endormis ensemble.

« On n'a peut-être pas réussi à attraper le farfuret, mais ça valait le coup, non ? »

Un sourire doux aux lèvres, Moon désigna les pokémons pelotonnés ensemble.

Pour toute réponse, Gladio hocha la tête.

.

.

Le bruit de petits pas discrets se firent entendre du côté de l'intérieur de la grotte. Moon, qui somnolait contre lui, ne remarqua rien. Curieux, Gladio tourna le regard en direction du son. Hésitant, un farfuret (noir, celui-là) s'avança, attiré par la lumière du feu et l'odeur de nourriture.

Le regard du pokémon croisa celui du jeune homme. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la nourriture restante (une malasada et un fond de soupe refroidie), puis revinrent au dresseur.

Sans réfléchir, Gladio prit la malasada et la tendit au farfuret.

Le pokémon hésita une seconde, avant de prendre la nourriture. Puis, tranquillement, le farfuret alla s'installer au coin du feu. Une fois son repas terminé, il vînt se glisser dans les couvertures en compagnie de Moon et Gladio. Quelques secondes plus tard, le farfuret dormait bien tranquillement contre le jeune homme.

« … Si j'avais sut que ça finirait comme ça, je serais directement venu ici, au lieu de partir à la poursuite de ce fichu farfuret chromatique, marmonna Gladio en caressant la fourrure noire du pokémon. »


	14. Lanakila - Fin

_Hey!_

 _Devinez qui a trouvé le temps d'écrire un nouveau chapitre en moins de quatre mois?_

 _C'est moi! =D_

 _(Non mais en vrai, j'ai mis si peu de temps à l'écrire que je me choque moi-même. La dernière fois que j'ai updaté cette fic aussi rapidement, c'était en 2016)_

 _Le nouveau chapitre est assez court et il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, mais pour tout vous dire, j'avais quand même envie de l'écrire. Déjà pour conclure tous les aventures de Moon et Gladio au Mont Lanakila mais aussi pour qu'ils passent un tout petit peu plus de temps ensemble._

 _Enfin bref. Mine de rien, on arrive bientôt à la fin du scénario principal de Soleil et Lune (ou Ultra Soleil et Ultra Lune). Ce qui veut dire que tous les délires sur l'ultra-brèche et compagnie vont pas tarder à se retrouver sur le devant de la scène et qu'ensuite, Moon va aller battre la ligue. Je pense que le prochain chapitre servira de transition pour introduire les événements du Paradis Aether... Vous voilà prévenus._

 _ **Genre:** un jour, on en arrivera vraiment à la romance!_

 _ **Pairing/personnages:** Moon, Gladio._

 _ **Disclaimer:** rien ne m'appartient, vous connaissez la chanson depuis le temps._

 _Bonne lecture!_

.

* * *

.

Lanakila - Fin

.

* * *

.

En voyant le nouveau farfuret de Gladio, Moon n'avait rien dit. Elle s'était contentée de sourire en haussant les épaules. Puis ils avaient rangé les couvertures et les restes de nourriture et rappelé tous leurs pokémons avant d'entamer leur redescente. Comme ils l'avaient décidé la veille, ils redescendirent avec l'aide de leur pokémons volants. Une fois de retour au pied de la montagne, le duo constata que malgré l'heure matinale, l'effondrement d'une partie des grottes de Lanakila avait rameuté tous le professeur Euphorbe et les ouvriers qui travaillaient sur la nouvelle ligue pokémon.

En tendant l'oreille, ils comprirent que leur petite virée montagnarde allait retarder les travaux. Le professeur Euphorbe, qui avait dû se donner du mal à obtenir toutes les autorisations pour construire sa ligue au sommet de la montagne, semblait prêt à s'arracher les cheveux. Moon et Gladio échangèrent un regard embarrassé. Tout ça pour un farfuret chromatique. D'un accord tacite, ils décidèrent de s'éclipser discrètement avant qu'on ne les remarque.

.

* * *

.

Moon fit un rapide crochet par le centre pokémon, juste le temps d'y acheter des malasadas et deux tasses de chocolat skitty. Puis ils échouèrent sur une plage de sable noir, non loin de là. Assis à même le sol, ils observaient les remous de la mer. A l'horizon, ils pouvaient voir l'aube pointer le bout de son nez.

« Tu savais que l'une des épreuves d'Ula-Ula se passe sur cette plage, demanda Moon en mordant dans sa malasada.

– Non… C'est la dernière que tu as passé ? »

Moon hocha la tête.

« J'ai plus qu'à trouver le doyen pour la Grande épreuve pour pouvoir passer à la quatrième île. »

C'était fou de voir à quel vitesse Moon effectuait son tour des îles. Cela ne faisait même pas quatre mois qu'ils se connaissaient et elle en était déjà là. Gladio supposait qu'en continuant à ce rythme, elle aurait terminé son tour des îles dans moins d'un mois. Et encore, ça, c'était dans l'éventualité où rien ne viendrait la ralentir… Comme une intervention de la Team Skull, par exemple. Gladio eut une pensée pour Tili, qui semblait tout faire pour suivre le rythme effréné de la jeune fille et se sentit désolé pour lui.

« En tout cas, on s'est bien amusé à Lanakila… On recommencera, un de ces jours ?

– Recommencer quoi ?

– Bah… Partir explorer des grottes. Ou explorer n'importe quoi, en fait. »

Gladio repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passé à Lanakila. Il se revoyait déraper sur le sol gelé pendant que Moon courrait partout, poursuivre le farfuret chromatique, échapper à une mort certaine de juste… Il n'avait pas la même définition du mot « s'amuser » que Moon, visiblement. Pourtant, il se surprit à penser que se retrouver dans ce genre de situations avec la jeune fille ne le dérangerait pas tant que ça.

« Pourquoi pas ? Tant que ça n'implique pas à chaque fois des plafonds qui s'écroulent, répondit Gladio avec un sourire dans la voix. »

Ils échangèrent un regard de connivence, avant de rire de concert.

Le silence s'installa, seulement brisé par le bruit des vagues s'échouant sur le sable noir. Moon et Gladio n'échangèrent plus aucun mot, tout deux profitant de cet instant de tranquillité. Le jeune homme s'allongea, un micro-sourire aux lèvres. Si deux ans plus tôt, du temps où il n'avait pas encore fugué, on lui avait dit qu'il apprécierait la compagnie d'une fille aussi étrange que Moon, il n'y aurait pas cru.

Puis, vînt le temps de se séparer. Le portable de Moon sonna bruyamment, les tirant tout deux de leur rêverie respective. La jeune fille décrocha et de là où il était, Gladio reconnu la voix de Tili à l'autre bout du fil. Cependant, il ne comprit pas du tout ce que pouvait raconter l'autre garçon à Moon. Un pli sérieux apparut sur le front de la jeune fille. Quoique Tili puisse raconter à Moon, Gladio supposa que c'était grave. Elle finit par raccrocher.

« Il se passe quoi, demanda-t-il. »

Moon soupira lourdement. Elle avait l'air exaspérée. Quelque part, cela surprit Gladio : il n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir arborer une telle expression.

« Tu vois le foyer aether, de l'autre côté de la route ? (Il acquiesça en guise de réponse) Bon, eh bah Tili et ta sœur y avaient deux gamins à surveiller pendant notre absence, à Margie et moi. »

Elle lui expliqua la situation très rapidement. Margie était la capitaine de la dernière épreuve que Moon avait passé. Elle vivait au foyer aether en compagnie de deux enfants qu'elle surveillait. Mais exceptionnellement, Margie avait eu des affaires à régler à l'autre bout de l'île. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir passer la nuit chez elle et avait demandé à Lilie et Tili de jouer les baby-sitters en son absence.

« Ils m'ont dit qu'ils pourraient bien se débrouiller sans moi le temps d'une nuit. Que je pouvais aller explorer les environs l'esprit tranquille. »

Moon lâcha un autre soupir agacé et se leva.

« Des membres de la Team Skull sont venus au foyer et ont volé le manglouton d'un des gamins… Et il semblerait ce soit _encore_ à moi d'aller régler le problème, poursuivit-elle acide en époussetant le sable de ses vêtements. »

Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Gladio, l'air gênée.

« Désolée, je vais devoir te laisser.

– C'est pas grave. C'est pas de ta faute. »

Ce furent sur ces mots qu'ils se séparèrent. Il ne prirent pas la peine de se dire au revoir : ils se reverraient bien assez tôt, Gladio en avait l'intime conviction. Au final, cette perspective ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela.


	15. Note

_Bonjour,_

 _Je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. A ce sujet, je tiens aussi à vous présenter mes excuses pour l'absence de nouveaux chapitres ces derniers temps mais malheureusement, j'étais occupée avec mes études et les examens._

 _Je voulais juste vous prévenir que je mettais Le même sourire idiot (et pas mal de mes autres fanfics, en fait) en hiatus pour pouvoir m'occuper d'un projet qui me tient vraiment à cœur: le premier jet de mon propre roman (une histoire de sorcières pour laquelle je cherche encore un titre digne de ce nom). J'aimerais en écrire au moins la moitié avant de reprendre l'écriture de mes fanfics._

 _Pour patienter en attendant que je reprenne l'écriture de "Le même sourire idiot", je vous encourage à aller lire sa fic compagnon: Entropie. Enfin, j'imagine que ça vous fera un peu patienter si vous ne l'avez pas déjà lu. Dans ce cas-là, je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire. ^^'_

 _Enfin voilà._

 _En espérant ne pas trop vous avoir trop déçu, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances à tous!_


	16. Départ

_Hello!_

 _ça y est, je sors la plupart de mes fanfics du hiatus. ^^ Malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas poster de façon régulière: j'ai repris mes études et le rythme scolaire est assez intense. J'essaierai quand même de ne pas trop traîner._

 _Du coup._

 _Après ce chapitre, on va enchaîner sur la longue partie sur les aventures de Moon, Tili et Gladio au Paradis Aether. Je pense que je diviserai ce bout de fanfic en plusieurs parties comme je l'avais fais avec les péripéties à Lanakila. Mine de rien, la fin du scénario principal du jeu arrive bientôt. Gladio ne va pas assister à beaucoup des événements importants de cette fin de scénario, cela dit. J'ai dis que je suivrai le jeu jusqu'au bout et du coup, il n'accompagnera pas Moon dans l'ultra-brèche. C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs._

 _Enfin passons._

 _ **Disclaimer:** vous connaissez la chanson. Rien à moi, tout à Game Freak, ect._

 _ **Personnages:** Gladio, Moon et Tili_

 _J'espère que la suite vous plaira..._

 _Bonne lecture!_

.

* * *

.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé: il l'avait passé à faire connaissance avec son nouveau farfuret et à la (parce qu'ils s'avérait après vérification, qu'il s'agissait d'une femelle) présenter à ses autres pokémons.

Et puis Apocyne l'avait appelé en milieu d'après-midi. Ils avaient retrouvé cosmog, ainsi que sa voleuse. Apocyne avait décrit cette dernière comme une « petite blonde ressemblant vachement à la présidente de la Fondation. Et maintenant, ils allaient les ramener tous les deux au Paradis Aether.

Il n'était pas idiot. Il avait bien compris qui avait dérobé cosmog à sa mère : Lilie.

Et maintenant, la Team Skull la ramenait au Paradis Aether. Il connaissait sa petite sœur. Il savait à quel point elle avait dû avoir peur lorsqu'elle avait fugué à son tour en emmenant le cobaye d'Elsa-Mina. Lilie était une jeune fille réservée qui avait dû prendre sur elle pour réussir sa fuite. Et voilà qu'on la ramenait à cette prison au milieu de l'océan, à cette mère sinistre et inquiétante.

Le sang de Gladio n'avait fait qu'un tour.

Il était allé au foyer aether, là où il était certain de retrouver Moon et Tili… Ces deux idiots à qui il avait demandé de veiller sur cosmog. Ça lui apprendrait à faire confiance.

Il y fut accueilli par la vision d'un Tili paniqué et d'une Moon affalée contre un mur, visiblement épuisée.

« Pardon, j'suis désolé… Ils ont profité de ton absence pour…

– Oui, je me doute bien qu'ils ont profité de mon absence… Le vol du manglouton devait juste être une excuse pour m'éloigner, marmonna Moon en se massant les tempes.

– MOON ! »

Tili et Moon sursautèrent et se tournèrent de concert vers le nouvel arrivant, les yeux ronds. A son expression furieuse, la jeune fille comprit immédiatement pourquoi Gladio était là. La jeune fille se leva aussitôt et s'approcha de lui.

« Écoute, je sais ce que tu penses.

– Vous étiez censés protéger cosmog, martela-t-il.

– Je sais mais…

– Et maintenant, non seulement ils ont attrapé cosmog, mais en plus Lilie est avec eux ! »

Moon grimaça, tout comme Tili qui se faisait tout petit. Furieux, Gladio se tourna vers lui.

« D'accord, Moon ne pouvait pas protéger Lilie parce qu'elle était partie sauver le manglouton… Mais toi ! Toi, tu es resté avec Lilie ! Toi et Moon, vous participez tous les deux au tour des îles ! Comment ça se fait que tu n'aies pas été capable de battre les sbires de la Team Skull lorsqu'ils sont venus ?!

– Gladio, ça suffit. Ce n'est pas, commença Moon sèchement avant d'être coupée par Tili.

– J'ai que onze ans ! »

Plus pâle que d'habitude, Tili tremblait de peur. L'inquiétude ne lui allait pas. Le garçon habituellement si joyeux et insouciant avait l'air d'avoir prit dix ans en l'espace de quelques heures. Face à l'image de cette pauvre chose tremblante, Gladio se sentit soudain coupable de s'être énervé contre lui./p

« On n'a jamais demandé à s'occuper de tout ça… On… On a que onze ans, s'exclama soudain Tili. Pourquoi ce serait à moi de protéger Lilie ? Pourquoi ça serait à Moon de devoir aller sauver un pokémon volé ? Je voulais faire mon tour des îles pour m'amuser et me faire de nouveaux amis ! Pas pour... »

La voix de Tili s'éteignit mais ses deux compagnons comprirent ce qu'il voulait dire : pas pour voir l'une de ses amies et le pokémon dont elle avait la garde se faire enlever.

Un silence tomba dans la pièce tandis que chacun méditait les paroles du garçon. Il avait raison. Ça devrait être aux adultes de s'occuper de tout ça. Mais pour une obscure raison, c'était à eux de régler le problème. Le pire, c'est que lorsqu'il y réfléchissait, Gladio trouvait des tas de cas où des problèmes graves avaient été réglés par des enfants de leur âge. La Team Rocket ? Red, le légendaire maître de Kanto. Les deux team rivales qui avaient manqué de rayer Hoenn de la carte en réveillant les pokémons légendaires Kyogre et Groudon ? Un garçon nommé Brice. La fois où une antique arme de destruction massive avait été réactivée à Kalos ? Serena, une demoiselle de treize ans.

Les exemples étaient tellement nombreux…

Moon poussa un soupir, brisant le silence.

« Bon écoutez. La situation est loin d'être idéale, on est tous d'accord pour le dire. Mais je suis sûre qu'on peut encore rectifier le tir. Gladio, est-ce que tu sais où ils ont emmené Lilie et cosmog ? Vu que je reviens du repaire de la Team Skull à Kokohio, on sait qu'ils ne sont pas là-bas.

– Au Paradis Aether, répondit-il machinalement. Je vois pas où ils auraient pu l'emmener à part là-bas.

– Bon. Eh bien nous avons notre destination maintenant. Allons à Malié. Il y aura bien un bateau pour nous emmener là-bas dans le port. »

Moon sortit en trombe du foyer aether. Tili et Gladio ne tardèrent pas à la suivre. Grâce aux appels-montures, le trio arriva à Malié en un rien de temps.

« Et après, demanda Tili lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le port. Qu'est-ce qu'on fera une fois au Paradis Aether ?

– On avisera, répondit Moon avec assurance. »


	17. Le Paradis Aether - partie 1

_Voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^ (à ma grande surprise, ce chapitre sort un mois après le précédent. Je m'étonne moi-même)_

 _ **Disclaimer :** toujours rien à moi, à part les surnoms plus ou moins débiles des pokémons de Moon._

 _ **Personnages :** les mêmes que la dernière fois. Toujours Gladio, Moon et Tili donc._

 _Bonne lecture!_

.

* * *

.

Deux ans plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait rejoint la Team Skull, Apocyne avait insisté pour lui apprendre à conduire un bateau. C'était sacrément illégal puisqu'il n'avait que onze ans à l'époque et qu'on n'apprend pas à un garçon de onze ans à diriger un bateau à moteur. Mais comptez sur la Team Skull pour n'avoir rien à faire de ces détails. Et maintenant que Tili, Moon et lui s'en allaient au Paradis Aether, Gladio était bien content qu'Apocyne se soit fichée de savoir si c'était légal ou pas.

« Je suis fatiguée… Du coup, je vais faire une sieste. Réveillez-moi lorsqu'on sera arrivé, lança Moon à ses deux compagnons. »

Gladio l'observa s'éloigner sur le pont et s'y allonger, utilisant son sac en guise d'oreiller. En à peine quelques minutes, Moon était endormie. Resté avec lui près des commandes du bateau, Tili poussa un long soupir. Il était toujours aussi pâle d'inquiétude.

« Parfois, je me demande comment elle fait pour rester aussi calme, s'interrogea-t-il d'une voix tremblante. »

Sans le regarder, Gladio hocha simplement la tête. Un silence pesant prit place dans la pièce, seulement brisé par le vrombissement du moteur et le bruit des vagues. A l'horizon, le soleil était sur le déclin. Il avait l'affreux pressentiment que cet instant de calme au milieu de la mer n'était que le prélude d'une violente tempête. Gladio crispa ses doigts sur les commandes du bateau si fort que ça en était douloureux. Ils n'allaient pas assez vite. Et Lilie qui était là-bas… Oh Lilie… Comment allait-elle ? Et puis sa mère, Elsa-Mina, qu'allait-elle faire avec cosmog ? Et cosmog, dans tout ça ? Mais c'était Lilie qui occupait le plus gros de son esprit.

Oh Lilie.

« Comment vous avez trouvé le bateau, demanda soudain Tili. »

Momentanément tiré de son inquiétude grandissante, Gladio se tourna vers son compagnon. Le bateau n'allait pas assez vite, mais ils n'y pouvaient rien. Mieux valait discuter avec l'autre garçon plutôt que de penser à toutes les possibles fins désastreuses de cette histoire. Et à la grimace apeurée de Tili, Gladio supposa que son interlocuteur avait lui aussi besoin de s'occuper l'esprit.

« C'était juste après que tu sois partis acheter des soins pour nos pokémons. »

Ça avait été l'idée de Moon. Selon elle, ils avaient besoin d'acheter de quoi soigner leurs pokémons puisqu'ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait au Paradis Aether. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à Gladio, ils seraient partis tout de suite mais Moon avait été inflexible sur ce point. Finalement, Tili était parti faire un crochet au centre pokémon pour acheter les hyper-potions désirées. Restés seuls, Moon et Gladio avaient parcourut le port à la recherche d'un bateau qu'ils pourraient « emprunter » à un vacancier pas trop méfiant.

Il ne remercierait jamais assez Apocyne de lui avoir apprit tout ces trucs illégaux.

« Au final, on a pas eu à en voler un. Danh nous a passé les clefs du sien.

– Danh ?

– Un flic à la retraite. Il habite dans l'ancien commissariat de Kokohio avec ses miaouss. C'est aussi le doyen de l'île. »

Ça avait été une surprise pour Gladio. Dans la mesure où Guzma et ses sbires n'avaient toujours pas réussi à le déloger de son commissariat malgré de très nombreuses tentatives, il se doutait bien que le vieux Danh était un dresseur talentueux… Mais avec son attitude un poil je-m'en-foutiste, le vieil homme n'avait pas l'air d'avoir le profil pour être doyen. Et pourtant.

« Mais d'abord, il a insisté pour combattre Moon. »

Était-ce bien le moment pour ça ? Probablement pas. Pourtant, Moon avait accepté sans la moindre hésitation. Gladio l'avait mal prit. Tellement mal prit. Lilie était en danger, la grande épreuve pouvait bien attendre ! Mais avant même qu'il n'ai le temps de protester avec véhémence, elle s'était tournée vers lui et l'espace d'un instant, il avait été comme gelé sur place.

Gladio n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point le regard de Moon était froid, contrastant avec son sourire idiot. Il avait eu un mouvement de recul.

« Ce ne sera pas long. C'est tout ce qu'elle a dit, raconta Gladio. »

Le pire, c'était qu'il ne trouvait même pas la force d'en vouloir à Moon. Il aurait dû pourtant. Il se sentait juste trop épuisé pour ça.

« Elle était flippante, poursuivit-il. J'ai jamais vu les pokémons de Moon se montrer aussi... »

Gladio hésita sur le mot à employer parce que l'espace d'un instant, Moon l'avait effrayé. Canterbell et Lily (le chlorobule de Moon avait évolué depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu) avaient fait des ravages dans l'équipe de Danh. En dix minutes, le combat était terminé. Des pétales de fleurs, vestiges d'une danse-fleur virulente, se mélangeaient à du sang par terre. Un peu plus loin, une gemme brisée qui avait été l'œil gauche du ténéfix de Danh luisait face au soleil descendant.

« Violente, compléta Tili avec lassitude. Maintenant que j'y repense, même au début de notre tour des îles, elle a toujours été comme ça… C'est pour ça que Mousse est mort et que Toko a mis autant de temps à évoluer, je crois. Ça, et parce qu'avant, elle poussait trop ses pokémons. (Il sembla hésiter puis ajouta :) Elle a fait des progrès, cela dit.

– Comment ça se fait que j'ai jamais remarqué avant ? On se connaît depuis plusieurs mois.

– Tu traînes pas souvent avec nous. »

Gladio hocha la tête. C'est vrai que ça n'aidait pas.

« Elle tape moins fort quand c'est toi ou moi, aussi. C'est parce qu'elle nous aime bien, je crois. »

Une partie de lui-même se sentit indignée que Moon ne se batte pas sérieusement contre lui. L'autre se sentait soulagée qu'elle ai ordonné à ses pokémons de se retenir parce que Gladio n'a pas la moindre idée de comment il aurait réagit si Type:0 s'était retrouvé dans le même état que le ténéfix de Danh.

« … C'est… Une bonne chose qu'elle nous aime bien, décida Gladio au bout de quelques secondes d'hésitation.

– Ouais. Et après, il vous a donné les clefs ?

– C'est ça. Il a aussi un peu fait la leçon à Moon, comme quoi elle ne devrait pas être aussi brutale avec les pokémons mais j'ai l'impression que c'est rentré par une oreille et que c'est ressorti par l'autre.

– La connaissant, c'est bien possible. »

Un autre silence tomba dans la cabine.

« Sinon, j'ai aussi pris des sandwichs… T'en veux ? »

Même s'il n'avait pas particulièrement faim, Gladio accepta d'un hochement de tête. Il traversa la cabine, délaissant les commandes du bateau, et vînt s'installer près de Tili qui lui tendait le sandwich.

Il faisait nuit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination. Les murs immaculés renvoyaient avec force la lumière de l'énorme lune croissante. Pendant que Gladio amarrait le bateau dans le port du Paradis Aether, Tili s'était chargé de réveiller Moon.

« Et maintenant, demanda nerveusement Tili. C'est quoi le plan ?

– On fonce dans le tas en priant pour que tout se passe bien, déclara sentencieusement Gladio.

– Ouais… On n'a pas de plan quoi. »

Tili et Gladio se tournèrent instinctivement vers Moon, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle sache mieux qu'eux quoi faire. Une petite voix dans l'esprit de Gladio lui murmurait que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de s'en remettre toujours à elle si elle était capable de laisser son mimiqui arracher l'œil-diamant d'un ténéfix. Mais il le fit quand même : Gladio était plus habitué fuir ses problèmes familiaux plutôt qu'à les affronter.

« Gladio, où penses-tu que Lilie est ?

– Certaines parties du Paradis Aether ne sont pas ouvertes au public… Le manoir, par exemple. C'est là où la présidente vit. On va devoir prendre l'ascenseur pour y aller. »

Moon hocha la tête. Un peu plus loin, des agents de sécurité du Paradis Aether patrouillaient. Ils étaient sur le chemin de l'ascenseur… Il allait falloir les écarter.

« Très bien. »

La jeune fille sortit ses pokéballs. Un instant plus tard, ses six pokémons se trouvaient face à eux. Gladio reconnu Canterbell, Lily et Toko. Le drackhaus en leur compagnie était Théli, qui les avait accompagné à Lanakila. Gladio supposa que le milobellus était Ode, le barpeau dont Tili lui avait parlé une fois. Le magnéton en revanche lui était inconnu.

« Figaro n'est pas avec toi ? »

Cela l'étonnait que le félinferno ne soit pas là. Il avait cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait du premier pokémon de Moon.

« Non, plus maintenant… Il est avec ma mère. »

Gladio aurait aimé savoir pourquoi l'un des pokémons les plus puissants de Moon se trouvait désormais avec sa mère, mais il ne posa pas la question. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il aurait tout le temps d'interroger Moon plus tard, lorsque Lilie serait saine et sauve.

« Allons-y. »

Moon ouvrit la marche, Gladio et Tili sur les talons.


	18. Le Paradis Aether - partie 2

_Hello!_

 _Voilà la deuxième partie des aventures du groupe au Paradis Aether. En écrivant ce chapitre, je me suis rappelé de l'époque où je me disais que je ne ferais que des chapitres courts. De toute évidence, je me berçais d'illusion puisque je pense que c'est l'un des chapitres les plus longs que j'ai écris pour cette fic._

 _Et aussi, je préviens ceux que ça intéresse que je met Entropie en pause jusqu'à ce que je termine Le même sourire idiot (ou au moins la partie de cette fic qui est basée sur le scénario du jeu)._

 _ **Disclaimer:** vous connaissez la chanson. Rien à moi, tout à Game Freaks, ect._

 _ **Personnages:** Gladio, Moon et Tili_

 ** _Réponse(s) au(x) anonyme(s):_**

 **Miss Pokémon:** _merci pour ta review, elle me fait plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira! ^^_

 _J'espère que la suite vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture!_

.

* * *

.

S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle les gardes du Paradis Aether ne s'attendaient pas, c'était de se faire attaquer par un trio d'enfants et leurs pokémons. Ou plus exactement, par une toute jeune fille et ses six pokémons, pendant que ses compagnons filaient discrètement jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Le sol tremblait sous les attaques d'Ode, Théli et Toko. Le magnéton (Gnéto, d'après Tili), Canterbell et Lily n'étaient pas en reste. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir de cible particulières, attaquant autant les pokémons ennemis que leurs dresseurs. Et par-dessus tout ce chaos, la voix de Moon résonnait, froide et autoritaire.

Autant dire que si la présidente n'était pas au courant qu'ils arrivaient au moment où ils avaient accosté, maintenant elle le serait. Aux côtés de Gladio qui venait d'appeler l'ascenseur, Tili, visiblement mal-à-l'aise, grimaçait en observant le carnage que faisait Moon.

« On devrait peut-être aller l'aider ?

– Si tu veux mon avis, ce sont plutôt les gardes qui ont besoin d'aide, fit remarquer Gladio que cette vision dérangeait tout autant. »

Même avec la preuve visuelle que Moon était loin de l'andouille souriant bêtement face à tout et n'importe quoi, Gladio avait tout de même du mal à se dire que c'était vrai. L'image de la folle dingue sans-gène qu'il avait d'elle entrait en contradiction totale avec cet aspect plus violent de Moon.

Il repensa à la mort de Mousse deux mois plus tôt, à ce que la jeune fille lui avait dit à ce sujet, à ces questions qu'elle lui avait posé et songea que tout compte fait, ça ne devrait peut-être pas le surprendre à ce point.

Un colossinge, propulsé par une puissante attaque psycho, s'écrasa à quelques mètres d'eux. Toko, dont la fourrure violette ne portait pas la moindre trace de combat, s'approcha d'eux. Le mentali vînt s'asseoir à leurs côtés et quelques instants plus tard, Moon les rejoignait après avoir rappelé ses autres pokémons.

« C'est bon. On devrait être tranquille de ce côté. »

Elle semblait tout à fait indifférente à ce qu'il venait de se passer, affichant même son habituel sourire niais.

Tili jeta un regard inquiet en direction des gardes du Paradis Aether. Aucun d'eux ne bougeaient.

« Euh… Ils vont bien ?

– J'ai vérifié, ils sont juste assommés. Par contre, peut-être qu'ils auront quelques os de cassés. »

Cette remarque fit grimacer autant Tili que Gladio. Presque joyeusement, Moon tapa dans ses mains. Ce fut à cet instant que l'ascenseur arriva.

« Bon ! On monte ? »

Malgré l'inquiétude qu'ils ressentaient pour ces gardes, ils ne se firent pas prier : aux yeux de Gladio, leur préoccupation principale restait le retour de Lilie saine et sauve.

.

.

Lassée des grands discours de Saubohne, Moon se tourna vers son mentali et soupira lourdement :

« Ball'ombre. »

K.O. en un coup. Saubohne contempla son hypnomade assommé, l'air incrédule, puis se tourna vers Moon. Il lui jeta une œillade coléreuse mais ne commenta pas sa défaite cuisante et rapide. La jeune fille resta de marbre, souriant comme d'habitude. Vu tout le cirque avec la Team Skull qui avait précédé leur venue au Paradis Aether, Gladio ne doutait pas une seconde que son amie devait être habituée à recevoir ce genre de regards noirs.

« Du coup, vous nous dites où sont Lilie et Doudou, monsieur Saubohne, demanda Tili au bout de quelques instants de silence. »

Le regard noir de Saubohne se posa cette fois sur Tili, puis sur Gladio. Il se détourna d'eux avec humeur. Se faire battre en moins d'une minute par une fille de onze ans ne l'avait certainement pas mis dans les meilleures dispositions.

« Vous avez de la chance que je me sens d'humeur magnanime, lança Saubohne sur un ton qui suggérait qu'il se sentait à l'opposée de la magnanimité. Essayez au sous-sol, mais je ne vous promet rien. »

Moon pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, mais Gladio était bien incapable de dire ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête en cet instant. A l'opposé de son amie, la compréhension illumina aussitôt le visage de Tili. Soudain agité, il se tourna vers Moon.

« Le sous-sol ? Mais oui, madame Vicky en avait parlé ! Tu te souviens ? Elle a dit que c'était de là-bas que provenait la secousse !

– Difficile de ne pas s'en rappeler, commenta simplement Moon qui ne lâchait pas Saubohne du regard.

– Dites, vous faites quoi dans ces sous-sols, finit par demander Tili au vieil homme. »

Ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Je ne sais que ce que l'on veut bien me dire. J'ai entendu parler d'expériences pour se rendre dans d'autres mondes… »

Les deux sourcils de Moon se haussèrent, signe que Saubohne avait toute son attention cette fois. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de discuter. Il fallait une carte magnétique pour avoir accès aux sous-sols et Gladio savait que le vieil homme en possédait une : deux ans plus tôt, il avait dû descendre dans les sous-sols pour voler Type:0 et pour cela, il avait profité d'un instant d'inattention du vieil homme pour lui « emprunter » sa carte.

« On n'a pas le temps pour taper la discute, coupa Gladio avant que Moon ne puisse dire quelque chose. La carte.

– Toujours aussi impatient, grogna Saubohne. »

Sèchement, il leur tendit la carte dont Tili se saisit aussitôt. Abandonnant le vieil homme, le trio regagna l'ascenseur.

.

.

Comme prévu, la carte de Saubohne leur donna accès aux sous-sols. Un frisson désagréable remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Gladio. Les murs blancs et aseptisés, l'absence de fenêtre, les couloirs labyrinthique… Il n'aimait pas cette partie du Paradis Aether. Elle réveillait en lui de mauvais souvenirs. Des souvenirs de Type:0 enfermé dans une cage, des cris de douleur de son fidèle compagnon, de course effrénée pour s'échapper, mais aussi des souvenirs de son père avant qu'il ne disparaisse de la circulation. Le Paradis Aether était rempli de cauchemars.

Une main rassurante se posa sur son épaule droite. Moon. Une seconde main atterrit sur son épaule gauche. Tili.

« Alors c'est vrai que c'est grave flippant comme endroit, mais t'es pas tout seul. »

Moon ne dit rien, mais approuva les mots de Tili d'un hochement de tête. Gladio poussa un soupir.

« Merci. J'admets que… Qu'être de retour ici avec quelqu'un pour m'accompagner est plus facile.

– Tu nous remercieras quand toute cette histoire sera terminée, répondit Moon d'une voix douce. Dis nous plutôt par où on doit aller maintenant. »

Pour toute réponse, Gladio hocha la tête en prenant une grande inspiration et fit signe à ses deux compagnons de le suivre. Les sous-sols étaient composés de dizaines de laboratoires, mais seulement deux avaient un lien avec les recherches sur l'Ultra-brèche. Le premier avait donné naissance à Type:0 et l'autre avait servi à tester les capacités de cosmog.

Avec un peu de chance, Lilie serait dans le deuxième. Mais le premier n'était pas à écarter non plus, puisque Type:0 avait été conçu pour combattre les ultra-chimères.

Gladio expliqua tout cela aussi calmement que possible tout cela à ses compagnons.

« Bon. On fait quoi du coup, demanda Tili. »

Gladio et lui se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers Moon, attendant son verdict.

« Hum… On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, non ? Et il y a deux laboratoires. On devrait peut-être se séparer.

– Euh… T'es sûre ? »

Pour toute réponse, Moon haussa les épaules. Voilà qui était rassurant.

« Gladio et Tili, vous prenez le premier. Les gens qui sont dans ce laboratoire doivent avoir des pokémons assez puissants s'ils ont entraîné Type:0 et vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour les gérer. Moi, je prends le deuxième laboratoire. »

Gladio et Tili échangèrent un regard. Ils n'étaient pas bien sûrs de vouloir laisser Moon toute seule. Et si elle avait un problème ?

« Tu penses t'en sortir seule ? »

Nouveau haussement d'épaules.

« Après avoir été combattre à moi seule toute une bande de délinquants dans leur planque, être tombée d'un pont détruit, frôler la mort au Mont Lanakila pour un farfuret chromatique et être venue ici avec vous sans le moindre plan… Je crois que je suis plus à ça de près.

– C'est quoi cette histoire du Mont Lanakila, demanda un Tili perplexe.

– On te racontera plus tard. D'abord, Lilie. »

Sur ces mots, ils se séparèrent. Moon, Toko dans les bras, s'en alla calmement dans la direction du deuxième laboratoire. Avec appréhension, Gladio se tourna vers Tili. L'autre garçon semblait tout aussi nerveux que lui maintenant que Moon n'était plus là.

« Au moins, j'suis pas tout seul. C'est vraiment glauque comme coin, déclara Tili en désignant le couloir menant au premier laboratoire. »

Gladio approuva silencieusement.

.

.

Le laboratoire était aussi horrible que dans ses souvenirs.

C'était une pièce immense, organisée en plusieurs parties. L'une d'elle était une petite arène qui servait à entraîner type:0 contre des pokémons. Le sol y était encore plus rouge que dans ses souvenirs. Une odeur immonde de chair brûlée flottait dans le laboratoire. Elle provenait d'un gigantesque incinérateur dont ils se servaient pour se débarrasser des corps des pokémons qui ne survivaient pas aux assauts de type:0. Une autre partie du laboratoire était réservée à des machines complexes auxquelles Gladio ne comprenait pas grand-chose, mais supposait qu'elles avaient servies à créer type:0. Elles étaient accompagnées d'une flopée d'ordinateurs reliés à la cage à l'aide de capteurs. Les yeux de Gladio s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise.

Rectification.

Des cages.

Une autre était apparue depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu.

Deux compartiments, dont les épaisses vitres permettaient d'observer ses occupants. Un type:0 dans chaque cage. Ils bougeaient à peine. S'il s'écoutait, Gladio se serait précipité pour trouver un moyen de les libérer.

Et pour couronner le tout, Lilie n'était pas là.

« Je me sens pas bien, lança Tili en avisant l'incinérateur. »

Gladio n'en menait pas large non plus.

Ce fut à cet instant que les responsables de ce laboratoire cauchemardesque surgirent des ombres de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, les mioches ?! »

Gladio lança la pokéball de son Type:0 et Tili celle de Pioupiou, son fidèle archéduc. Il jeta un regard inquiet aux deux autres types:0 dans leur cage. Plus vite Tili et lui se seraient débarrassés des scientifiques de ce laboratoire et plus vite ils retrouveraient Lilie. Une fois que ce serait fait, Gladio reviendrait s'occuper des deux types:0 du laboratoire.

.

.

« Je trouve rien, s'exclama Tili qui survolait en vitesse les fichiers écrits laissés par les scientifiques après leur fuite. Et toi ?

– Pas grand-chose non plus ! »

Espérant que Moon aurait un peu plus de chance qu'eux dans sa recherche de Lilie, Gladio s'était mis sur les ordinateurs aussitôt qu'ils avaient été seuls dans le laboratoire. Mais il ne trouvait rien. Absolument rien d'intéressant sur les projets de la présidente. Ou tout du moins, rien dont il n'était pas déjà au courant.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Vraiment, vraiment pas possible.

Il avait l'impression que Tili et lui étaient là depuis des heures, à chercher en vain une information intéressante.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient encore-là, dans ce laboratoire de cauchemars ? Ils perdaient leur temps.

Comment allait Moon ?

Et Lilie, qui était la raison de leur venue ? Sans parler de cosmog, qu'ils devaient aussi récupérer !

Les mains de Gladio tremblait sur les touches de l'ordinateur, lui faisant faire des fautes de frappe qui leur faisait perdre encore plus de temps.

La porte du laboratoire claqua brusquement.

La voix surprise de Tili résonna dans la pièce.

« Moon ? »

Gladio se détourna aussitôt de son ordinateur. Une Moon échevelée se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le souffle court et les joues rougies, elle avait l'air d'avoir couru pour venir jusqu'ici. Le cœur de Gladio rata un battement en constatant que Lilie n'était pas avec elle.

« Les garçons, faut qu'on remonte et vite ! Lilie n'est pas ici et cette histoire va virer à la catastrophe si on ne se dépêche pas ! »

Sur ses mots, la jeune fille reprit sa course en direction de l'ascenseur. C'était la première fois que Gladio voyait Moon aussi agitée. Quoiqu'elle ait pu découvrir dans l'autre laboratoire, ce n'était pas bon. Tili sur les talons, il se précipita à la suite de son amie.


End file.
